


Kuyashisa wa Tane - Il Rimpianto è un Seme

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: E Quel Vagabondo Danzava con i Draghi [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Japanese Folklore, Commodore!Rose | Chairman Rose - Freeform, Dragon!Kibana | Raihan, Enemies to Lovers, Folklorist!Yarrow | Milo, M/M, Oiran!Poplar, Pearl Diver! Rurina | Nessa, Samurai!Kabu - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: (...)“Il tuo incarico è semplice, Kabu. Se farai tutto per bene e senza crearmi problemi, non torcerò un solo capello ai tuoi animaletti da compagnia. In cambio, voglio soltanto la testa del drago del santuario marino. Del loro sovrano, un altro relitto del passato di cui questo Paese deve liberarsi in fretta. Pensi di poter svolgere questa missione per me, mio valoroso guerriero girovago?”Osservò in silenzio i confini della propria gabbia, le sbarre che si era stretto addosso nell’istante in cui aveva permesso a un guerriero solitario di affezionarsi a qualcosa che non fosse la propria libertà e il metallo freddo di una spada ben affilata. Doveva soltanto pronunciare quelle parole, perché Rose facesse scattare il lucchetto che chiudeva la sua prigione: “Come voi desiderate, Commodoro.”
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: E Quel Vagabondo Danzava con i Draghi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Torikago - In Questa Gabbia (Parte Prima)

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** [SignorinaEffe87](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice)
> 
>  **Fandom:** Videogiochi > Pokémon Spada & Scudo
> 
>  **Tipologia:** Alternate Universe - Japanese Folklore, Enemies to Lovers
> 
>  **Personaggi Principali:** Samurai!Kabu, Dragon!Kibana | Raihan, Commodore!Rose, Folklorist!Yarrow | Milo, Pearl Diver!Rurina | Nessa
> 
>  **Pairing:** KibaKabu (Kibana | Raihan/Kabu)
> 
> TW/Avvertimenti: BL/Slash/MlM, Age Difference (?), Smut poco e scritto male (se non è la tua tazza di té, non leggere, grazie)
> 
>  **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** l’avevo scritto e l’ho fatto, anche se nel frattempo la One (Long) Shot è diventata una Long in quattro parti -dono della sintesi, questo sconosciuto-. Volevo aspettare qualche prompt succoso, ma avevo bisogno di staccare dal mio (mastodontico) crossover Tsushima/Sekiro per qualche tempo, senza però perdere il ritmo.
> 
> Dopo sgradevoli esperienze del passato, pubblico soltanto quando sono in fase di revisione avanzata, quindi gli altri capitoli arriveranno a breve- avrei intenzione di pubblicarne uno a settimana, di sabato-.
> 
> Nel caso non l'abbiate già fatto, vi consiglio di leggere prima [Dita Spezzate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659498). 
> 
> Ci rivediamo a fondo pagina con qualche curiosità folkloristica della Scribacchina!

“ _Nan no inga de kaigara kogi narouta?_ ”(*)

Le ultime note di _Kaigara Bushi_ scivolarono lente insieme al legno della loro piccola imbarcazione, infrangendosi sulla distesa piatta e scura dell’oceano, come ossidiana ben levigata.

Rurina sollevò appena il remo dal pelo dell’acqua e si fermò a riprendere fiato: non poteva vedere il suo volto, nascosto sotto l’ampio cappello di paglia da pescatrice di perle, ma la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che aveva gli occhi lucidi. L’esitazione che aveva spezzato la sua voce al termine della canzone glielo aveva soltanto confermato. A volte, si domandava se fosse davvero riuscito a portarla via dalle macerie del suo villaggio, o se era Rurina a non essere ancora fuggita abbastanza lontano dai propri fantasmi, travolti dalle onde che li avevano nutriti e protetti fino alla notte precedente il maremoto.

“Non abbiamo altra scelta, giusto, se non vogliamo che i draghi se ne accorgano?” la sentì ripetere, a bassa voce: doveva aver capito che stava soltanto fingendo di dormire, avviluppato nel mantello lacero come il jizo di un tempio abbandonato. Spostò appena il cappello con l’elsa della katana, in un cenno di assenso.

Lei glielo aveva già chiesto qualche giorno prima, mentre camminavano lungo il molo, quando avevano scoperto che soltanto le barche dei pescatori di perle riuscivano a navigare nel tratto di mare di fronte al torii del santuario marino senza venire affondate o distrutte da spaventose, inspiegabili tempeste a ciel sereno. Probabilmente, la sola verità che fosse uscita dalla bocca del Commodoro Rose, quel damerino bugiardo, ma i suoi lunghi viaggi per il continente gli avevano insegnato che verificare le informazioni con i locali poteva fare la differenza fra ripartire con la testa ancora sul collo o finire a marcire in una palude fangosa con le budella in mano.

“Allora, lo farò” aveva concluso Rurina, lo sguardo appannato, ma tagliente, come il coltellino da pescatrice che portava infilato alla cintura. Era scomparsa fino al tramonto, per fare ritorno alla locanda con tre travestimenti impeccabili e una barchetta dalla chiglia rosicchiata dalla salsedine, anche se il legno sembrava ancora robusto a sufficienza per non farli affondare appena avessero preso il largo.

La osservò senza parlare, mentre versava un po’ d’olio nella lanterna tremolante a prua, una lucciola smarrita che li avrebbe guidati lungo la scia perlacea della luna piena, riflessa sull’acqua nera. Rurina strinse di nuovo la presa sul remo, infranse l’onda che li aveva sospinti un po’ troppo lontano dalla riva e riprese a cantare: “ _Kagome Kagome,_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru,_

_Yoake no ban ni…_ ”(**)

Yarrow, che fino a quel momento aveva russato come un gatto sazio sul pavimento della barchetta, si svegliò con un brivido, non soltanto per colpa della lieve brezza pungente che aveva iniziato a soffiare: “Non potresti cantare qualcosa di meno raccapricciante, per favore?”

“ _Tsuru to kame ga subetta,_

_Ushiro no shoumen daare_ ”(**): squadrandolo con un’occhiata implacabile come l’oceano cupo sotto di loro, Rurina finì la filastrocca, prima di commentare: “Credevo avessi più fegato, visto che ti guadagni da vivere inseguendo mostriciattoli assetati di sangue. E invece, basta una canzoncina per bambini a ridurti come pasta per mochi scotta.”

“Si chiamano _yōkai_ ” la corresse Yarrow, gonfiando le guance in una smorfia risentita, che Rurina ignorò: “Chiamali come ti pare, folklorista fifone.”

Eccoli che ricominciavano a bisticciare come la vecchia coppia di sposi di qualche racconto di rakugo. Ringhiò piano, l’avvertimento di un cane anziano a due cuccioli troppo rumorosi e agitati: “Smettetela, vi ricordo che stiamo lavorando.”

Rurina sembrava sul punto di ribattere, di solito era sempre lei quella che cercava di sfidare la sua autorità, come una bambina che cerca di capire fino a che punto può essere dispettosa senza venire sgridata. Invece, si limitò a sbuffare piano e riprendere a vogare.

Yarrow incassò la testa fra le spalle come una tartaruga assonnata, si stiracchiò sotto il mantello e sparpagliò sul fondo della barca il contenuto della propria borsa. Lo guardò srotolare una mappa dai contorni consumati, percorrendola con una piccola lente tonda e il dito puntato su macchie sbiadite di colore che dovevano essere state costellazioni, quando erano state disegnate molto tempo prima.

“Non è possibile” brontolò Yarrow, quindi iniziò a spostare nervosamente lo sguardo dalla carta al cielo, il volto sempre più pallido, come la luna sospesa sopra di loro, “Le stelle sono sbagliate.”

Rurina si aggrappò al remo e, per un attimo, temette di doverle impedire di spaccarlo sulla testa arruffata del folklorista: “Stai cercando di insinuare che ci ho fatti perdere?”

“Non ho detto questo, è solo che…”: Yarrow esitò, lanciando un’ultima occhiata confusa prima al cielo, poi alla mappa, “Non sono le stesse stelle, non c’è corrispondenza. Quelle che vedete lassù non sono quelle che dovrebbero apparire sulla volta celeste del nostro continente. Per questo ho detto che sono sbagliate: non sono sulla mappa e io non le conosco. È come se...”

“... ci fossimo persi” concluse Rurina, lugubre come la sua filastrocca.

“... non fossimo più nel nostro continente” affermò di rimando, un momento prima che Yarrow annuisse: “Proprio così. L’unica spiegazione è che, senza accorgercene, abbiamo oltrepassato il velo sottile che divide la nostra realtà da quella in cui si nasconde il santuario marino. Questo può significare soltanto…”

“... che non ci siamo persi!”: la risata soddisfatta di Rurina si propagò sull’oceano, rimbalzando sull’acqua appena increspata dal vento e dalla barca, indistinguibile dal cielo, se non fosse stato per lo scintillio freddo di quelle stelle sconosciute.

“ _... che siamo vicini. Vicini alla preda_ ” pensò, mentre faceva scivolare le dita sul profilo rassicurante del fodero della katana. Un passo più vicino alla salvezza per Rurina e Yarrow, un passo più lontano dalle sbarre della gabbia del Commodoro Rose.

_“In cambio, voglio soltanto la testa del drago del santuario marino”_ : quella voce suadente, un veleno che era stato costretto a bere fino all’ultima goccia per loro, riecheggiò nel retro delle tempie come un rimorso in una notte insonne.

“Guardate, laggiù!”: stando attento a non far oscillare troppo la barca, Yarrow strisciò verso il bordo sul fianco opposto e indicò un punto nel buio tra loro e la riva.

Ebbe appena il tempo di scorgere il profilo sinuoso del torii che emergeva dalle onde, prima che una nuvola scivolasse davanti alla luna, precipitandoli in un’oscurità indistinta, all’infuori della fiammella tremolante della lanterna. Anche il vento freddo che li aveva sospinti dolcemente fino a quel momento iniziò a soffiare più forte, increspando la superficie liscia dell’oceano e spruzzando spuma e sale contro la barca, pericolosamente vicino all’unica luce rimasta.

“Non mi piace, non mi piace per niente…” mormorò Rurina, mentre saltellava da poppa a prua, indecisa se proteggere la lanterna dagli schizzi o sospingere il remo in acqua per cercare di opporsi alle onde montanti. La fermò, posandole una mano sulla spalla, mentre con l’altra agguantava la stoffa dell’hakama di Yarrow, un istante prima che ruzzolasse oltre il bordo, nell’acqua nera e ribollente che sembrava non desiderare altro che ingoiarli: “Portaci a riva, ragazza, in fretta. Ormai, ci hanno scoperti.”

“Agli ordini!”: Rurina si calcò il cappello sulla fronte, riprese il controllo del remo e costrinse la barchetta a virare verso la terraferma, contro la spinta ostinata delle onde, mani umide che cercavano di respingerli, “Tenetevi forte!”

“Non devi dirmelo due volte!” strillò Yarrow, appallottolato sul fondo della barca come un riccio spaventato. Si appiattì al suo fianco, chiudendo le dita attorno all’elsa della katana, pur consapevole di quanto la spada fosse inutile, di fronte al ruggito incontrollabile del mare in tempesta.

Scrutando quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la linea di costa, dove il nero del cielo e il nero dell’oceano si saldavano nella notte, scorse il brillio di una fiamma scintillare nel buio. Poteva davvero esserci un faro, su un’isola che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto esistere?

“È un trappola, vogliono attirarci verso le secche” gli confermò Rurina, dirigendo la barca sulla cresta dell’onda, dalla parte opposta a quella indicata dal fuoco.

Un attimo dopo, sentì il primo schiocco.

Non si trattava del legno della barchetta che si arrendeva al culmine di un’eroica resistenza e si sbriciolava sotto i loro sandali, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi soltanto di non affogare. Né poteva essere il rombo distante del fulmine, perché il cielo affollato di nubi era silenzioso, solcato solo dalle grida del vento che li sferzava come una frusta. Piuttosto, somigliava alle urla con cui uno stormo di gazze ladre avrebbe cercato di mettere in fuga un felino a caccia, lo stesso acciottolio di becchi spalancati che ricordava il suono dei sassi fatti rotolare dall’acqua impetuosa di un torrente. Era sempre più vicino, anzi, sembrava inseguirli, da qualche parte nel buio senza fine.

“Quella è… grandine?!” esalò Rurina, china sul remo, ormai sfiancata dalla lotta contro quelle onde sempre più alte, sempre più furenti. Cominciarono a scorgere la pioggia rumorosa di chicchi, come pietre scagliate con rabbia, a neanche due braccia dalla poppa fragile della barchetta sul punto di rovesciarsi. Non avevano alcuna possibilità di evitarli.

Molti anni prima, aveva abbracciato la vita del guerriero girovago con le dita strette attorno all’elsa della katana, sicuro che, un giorno, avrebbe finito per incrociare la lama con il nemico che lo avrebbe ucciso. Tuttavia, aveva sperato di morire con il filo della spada intriso di sangue, combattendo fino a quando le ferite e la stanchezza lo avrebbero sopraffatto, non crivellato da una tempesta di ghiaccio mentre c’era solo la risacca a separarlo dalla preda.

_Almeno, sarò libero dalla gabbia._

Proprio una misera consolazione, e doveva farsela bastare.

Attesero l’urto, sballottati senza controllo dalle onde, con le braccia sollevate a coprire la testa, come se potesse servire a proteggerli. Invece, la grandinata li evitò, sfrecciando lungo il fianco della barchetta; si ritrovarono infreddoliti e inzuppati d’acqua salmastra, ma ancora vivi, almeno per il momento.

“Cosa accidenti è appena successo?” chiese Rurina, mentre cercava di sfilarsi un ramo d’alga molliccio dai capelli. Seppur con aria circospetta, Yarrow si rimise in piedi e usò il cappello di paglia per provare a svuotare il fondo della barchetta dalla pioggia: “Beh, l’importante è che non siamo morti, no?”

Un’ultima folata di vento spazzò via le nuvole, e lo scintillio pallido della luna illuminò la sagoma del torii, ritto dinanzi alla loro prua. Anche le onde sembravano essersi placate all’improvviso: adesso li stavano guidando lentamente verso la riva, come una lanterna dell’Obon accarezzata dalla corrente.

Avrebbe voluto concedere loro qualche speranza, ma era anziano, forse un po’ più saggio, di sicuro cinico come può esserlo soltanto chi ha abbastanza cicatrici addosso e ha vissuto a sufficienza da vederle sbiadire. Perciò, toccò a lui aggrottare le sopracciglia e affermare, all’erta: “Forse, abbiamo soltanto superato la prima prova.”

Si pentì subito di averlo detto, ancora prima che il vento si abbattesse su di loro come uno schiaffo, strappando via dalle mani mantelli e cappelli. Un istante dopo, come un tappeto tolto con fastidio, l’oceano si ritrasse, facendo schiantare la barchetta sulle punte aguzze degli scogli, tra gli scricchiolii del legno che si spezza.

Atterrarono sulla sabbia, punteggiata dai rami di coralli sbiancati dal sole, dai gusci lucenti delle conchiglie trascinate a riva, dagli scheletri contorti delle imbarcazioni che, prima della loro, erano naufragate senza riuscire a raggiungere il santuario. Vide persino le insegne strappate della flotta del Commodoro, ormai scolorite e ricoperte di concrezioni, e un sorriso amaro gli piegò le labbra: almeno quella battaglia era stato costretto a perderla, il bastardo arrogante.

Si coprì il volto con la manica dell’haori, gridando sopra il sibilo del vento: “Fatti vedere, drago!”

Nonostante la protezione della stoffa svolazzante, la folata di sale e sabbia lo sferzò in pieno viso, dritto negli occhi, precipitandolo in un buio più profondo della notte, rischiarato soltanto dai lampi del dolore che si mischiava alle lacrime. In ginocchio sulle rocce, avvertì la sua presenza come l’incombere di un uccello da preda, ancora prima della stretta affilata degli artigli, gelidi contro la pelle esposta del collo: “Attento a quello che desideri, vecchio. Potresti ottenerlo.”

§§§

Già, era diventato vecchio.

La consapevolezza lo aveva colpito dritto tra le scapole, nello stesso punto e con la stessa violenza del manganello di uno degli uomini della Capitana Olive. Era riuscita a scovarlo rivoltando ogni singolo futon e paravento del quartiere a luci rosse, con la stessa costanza ferina con cui una lontra avrebbe inseguito un kappa.

Anni prima, avrebbe dato loro abbastanza tracce da fiutare quando ormai era già nascosto nel retro di un carretto che contrabbandava sakè, diretto verso le città costiere del nord. Se fosse stato ancora giovane, non sarebbero riusciti a trascinarlo per le strade polverose della capitale fino alla guarnigione del Governo Provvisorio, come avrebbero fatto con un cavallo stanco e testardo, che si rifiuta di accettare di nuovo il giogo e il morso. Quando era ancora un guerriero con i calli freschi per aver appena iniziato a impugnare una spada, sarebbe rimasto in ginocchio ai piedi del Commodoro Rose solo per aspettare il momento migliore in cui affondargli la lama nel ventre.

Invece, era un vecchio, non abbastanza scaltro da riuscire a restare nascosto, non abbastanza forte da potersi scrollare le catene di dosso, non abbastanza veloce da sperare di poter uccidere il ragno al centro esatto della sua tela. Quindi, si tenne il dolore che lo costringeva a piegare le spalle, il metallo che gli mordeva la carne dei polsi e l’umiliazione di vedere la sua katana, il suo orgoglio di guerriero e l’unica traccia rimasta del suo lignaggio, deposta sullo scrittoio del Commodoro come un trofeo di guerra. E non aveva neppure dovuto fare lo sforzo di ucciderlo, per prenderla, gli era bastato sparpagliare in città una manciata dei suoi scagnozzi.

Era proprio diventato vecchio.

“Sai, mi sento un po’ in soggezione” esordì Rose. Detestò subito quella sua voce dalla cadenza melliflua, con cui cercava di accattivarsi le simpatie dell’interlocutore, come se fosse stato lui quello sporco e pesto, incatenato sul pavimento: “Non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare una leggenda in carne e ossa, anche se un po’ ammaccate. Eppure, mi ero raccomandato con la Capitana Olive di usare le buone maniere.”

“Cosa volete?” gli chiese, in un brusio roco, facendo tintinnare “ _le buone maniere_ ” come un cane proverebbe a tendere la catena che lo intrappola.

Per tutta risposta, Rose sorrise, un grazioso fiore costellato di spine: “Oh, i convenevoli non ti piacciono molto, vero, Kabu? Immagino che non siano importanti, per un guerriero girovago abituato ad appianare tutti i propri conflitti sul filo di una vecchia spada.”

“Ne parlate come se fosse qualcosa di poco onorevole” ribatté, ricambiando il suo sorriso falso con una smorfia ostile: lo sapeva tutta la capitale, che c’erano le sue mani ben curate e le sue belle parole infiocchettate dietro ogni singolo complotto che mirava a rendere il continente sempre più instabile e il Governo Provvisorio sempre più influente. Lo sapeva persino il Principe Ereditario Dande, eppure continuava a tenersi al fianco la vipera che lo avrebbe morso, il giorno in cui avrebbe smesso di essergli utile per farli saltare come un circo di pulci ammaestrate. Eppure, lui sembrava l’unico intenzionato ad opporsi, un’onda ostinata e contraria, che da sola era unicamente destinata a infrangersi.

Rose si scrollò di dosso il suo sguardo sprezzante con un gesto sbrigativo della mano, come avrebbe scacciato una mosca che lo infastidiva: “Quello era il modo barbaro in cui si viveva in questo Paese dimenticato dagli dei e dagli uomini, prima che io venissi a portarvi il futuro, la civiltà, il progresso. Ho l’arduo compito di traghettare questa landa selvaggia nel nuovo millennio, Kabu, e non posso certo permettere a un relitto del passato come te di essermi d’intralcio.”

Adesso era il suo turno di ridacchiare, anche se gli dolevano le costole mentre lo faceva: “Tutte queste smancerie per dirmi che mi mandate al patibolo? Ne avete di fiato e di tempo da sprecare, per essere un uomo così impegnato per il bene della nostra Nazione.”

Se gli sguardi fossero stati in grado di uccidere, ora lui sarebbe morto, senza neppure poterlo fare con la spada in pugno, a giudicare dal lampo sinistro che scintillò nelle iridi fredde del Commodoro: “Vedi, Kabu, questa è l’essenza del tuo problema, del perché sei un problema: ti manca la visione d’insieme, ti concentri troppo sul nemico che credi di avere di fronte, e questo ti rende incredibilmente miope verso il reale pericolo.”

Rose sollevò uno dei documenti che teneva impilati sullo scrittoio: “In questo momento, abbiamo un problema di approvvigionamenti. Di sicuro, questa sgradevole situazione si ripercuoterà sugli abitanti dei quartieri più poveri, i quali vorranno qualcuno da incolpare perché i loro figli hanno fame, si ammalano e magari muoiono. Ovviamente, non posso permettere che se la prendano con il Governo Provvisorio, né tantomeno con il Principe Ereditario. Però, si dà il caso che i miei uomini siano riusciti a consegnarmi un noto sobillatore, disposto a tutto pur di mettere in cattiva luce il mio operato, incluso sabotare le scorte di viveri della capitale…”

Digrignò i denti per inghiottire l’insulto, inutile, con cui avrebbe voluto replicare, pentendosi di essere incatenato e disarmato, di non poter cancellare quel sorriso beffardo e corrotto dalle bugie con un singolo fendente di spada.

Non voleva semplicemente ucciderlo, quello avrebbe potuto lasciarlo fare in un vicolo malfamato alla Capitana Olive, senza neppure permettergli di uscire dal perimetro del quartiere a luci rosse. Rose voleva distruggerlo su un palcoscenico, mentre l’intera capitale restava a guardare, un colpevole per la folla affamata e, allo stesso tempo, un monito per chiunque avesse avuto anche solo l’intenzione di imitarlo nella sua silenziosa ribellione.

Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo strisciare in ginocchio davanti ai suoi stivali ben lucidati, implorando di essere salvato. All’improvviso, la prospettiva di morire per mano di un boia lo spaventava meno di quello che avrebbe immaginato. Aveva cercato di scappare e il suo corpo anziano non aveva obbedito all’ordine, forse era davvero arrivato al cospetto dell’avversario che non sarebbe stato in grado di battere. E la sua resa docile, quella sì che avrebbe fatto arrabbiare quel pomposo bastardo.

Si strinse nelle spalle, per quanto glielo permettevano il corpo dolorante e la stretta delle catene: “Va bene, Rose, avete vinto voi. Quando si terrà l’esecuzione?”

Avrebbe dovuto capire che quella schermaglia era soltanto all’inizio, ancora prima che la debole sorpresa comparsa sul suo volto si trasformasse in una smorfietta soddisfatta: “Non così in fretta, Kabu. Ti ho già detto che non sarai solo sul patibolo? Non posso certo permettere che i tuoi complici la passino liscia…”

Il terrore gli strozzò la voce in gola, anche se avrebbe voluto urlare, come in un incubo da cui sembra impossibile risvegliarsi: quando era riuscito a catturare Yarrow e Rurina? Dove li teneva prigionieri? Aveva già iniziato a torturarli, solo per il gusto di riuscire a spezzarlo?

Ripensò al bel volto completamente inespressivo della Capitana Olive, una statua di marmo levigato, e alla disinvoltura gelida con cui aveva ordinato a quel soldato di colpirlo. Rivide il volto tondo e arrossato di Yarrow, mentre cercava di scrollare via la cenere dai pochi libri superstiti con la manica bruciacchiata dell’haori, e il sorriso incredulo che illuminava gli occhi chiari di Rurina, quando lui le aveva offerto una ciotola di zuppa calda e una mano viva a cui aggrapparsi. Non li aveva salvati dalle fiamme e dalle onde per offrirli in sacrificio a quel militare spietato che credeva di essere un dio.

Eppure, Rose lo aveva già spezzato, perché sibilò, più impotente che minaccioso: “Non vi azzardate a toccarli. Fate di me quello che vi pare, ma lasciate in pace Rurina e Yarrow.”

La prima volta in cui era stato costretto a nascondersi nel quartiere a luci rosse- un’umiliazione feroce, per un giovane guerriero che preferiva la spada alla diplomazia-, Poplar aveva cercato di spiegargli qualche regola basilare per sopravvivere in quel mondo solo all’apparenza fatto di sete fruscianti e belletti pregiati, affinché quel brillio accecante non lo incenerisse come avrebbe fatto una fiamma con una falena incauta. Fu costretta a fargliele entrare in fretta in quella testa da somaro cocciuto- parole sue, poco generose per essere una che si assicurava di avere lo stomaco pieno e dei bei vestiti con le lusinghe agli sconosciuti-, quindi aveva cercato delle somiglianze con l’unico mondo che lui conosceva bene quanto la polvere delle strade che attraversavano il continente, la Via del Guerriero. Allo stesso modo in cui uno spadaccino tende a servirsi sempre delle stesse strategie che gli hanno permesso di vincere uno scontro con tutti gli arti al posto giusto in passato, così una cortigiana tende a mostrarsi sempre nella stessa posizione quando accoglie un cliente, quella che esalta in maniera spontanea il suo fascino, la più efficace per irretire in fretta qualche ingenuo dalle tasche appesantite dai sen.

Anche Rose aveva una posizione preferita- quell’uomo non era nient’altro che una cortigiana, solo meno truccata e infinitamente più letale-, quella da cui lo stava fissando in quel momento: in piedi davanti a lui, appena piegato in avanti in una specie di timido inchino, che gli permetteva allo stesso tempo di sovrastarlo, perché non si dimenticasse chi dei due reggeva sulla punta delle dita gli equilibri del potere, ma anche di sfiorarlo con un’occhiata suadente: “Questo significa che accetterai l’accordo che sto per proporti, Kabu?”

“Solo se mi promettete che non accadrà nulla a Yarrow e Rurina” si affrettò a chiarire; si era già mostrato fin troppo vulnerabile tra quei suoi artigli avidi.

“Quello dipenderà da te, visto che ti seguiranno in questo incarico… Sì, hai capito bene, Kabu: ho intenzione di ingaggiarti, mio valoroso guerriero girovago.”

_Mio_ , aveva insistito di proposito su quella piccola, per nulla innocua parola, come se lui potesse mai appartenere a qualcuno solo perché era disposto a gettargli qualche pezzo d’oro per difenderlo da un rivale vendicativo o liberarlo da qualche demone offeso: “Lavorerò per voi, ma non sono _vostro_ , Commodoro.”

Ancora una volta, Rose zittì la sua replica con un gesto annoiato: “Tu hai un prezzo, Kabu, proprio come tutti gli altri, e neanche uno dei più cari che mi sia toccato pagare. Quindi, sì, finché lavorerai per me, sarai mio. Ora, vediamo di cominciare a discutere del nostro accordo: come si dice, il tempo è denaro e a me non piace sprecare né l’uno, né l’altro. Hai mai sentito parlare del drago del santuario marino, giù nell’arcipelago meridionale?”

“Sì, avevo ancora le fasce e la balia mi minacciava dicendo che un’ubume sarebbe venuta a portarmi via, se non avessi smesso di piangere” rispose, senza sforzarsi troppo di nascondere il proprio scetticismo.

Certo, aveva visto con i propri occhi la desolazione che una sirena era stata capace di gettare su un villaggio di pescatori di perle, colpevoli soltanto di avere troppa fame. Aveva anche faticato a reggere la spada per settimane, mentre aspettava che la pelle ustionata guarisse grazie agli impacchi di erbe, dopo aver inseguito un hidama in una foresta carbonizzata fino allo studiolo di un folklorista. E, in quei loro lunghi viaggi insieme attraverso il continente, aveva spesso dovuto impedire a Rurina e Yarrow di litigare, ogni volta in cui lui si metteva in mente di adottare qualche bestiaccia ultraterrena sperduta a lato del sentiero e lei cercava di spiegargli che non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere mangiata da uno dei suoi mostriciattoli assassini. Nonostante tutto, però, gli riusciva difficile immaginare un santuario nascosto su un’isola fantasma, che era stato visitato soltanto dai protagonisti di qualche vecchia fiaba. E, soprattutto, perché desse così tanto fastidio al Commodoro da costringerlo a stringere un patto con il suo peggior nemico.

“So che probabilmente non è il momento migliore per chiederti di fidarti di me, Kabu, ma ti garantisco che i draghi del santuario marino non sono soltanto una leggenda”: Rose si avvicinò alla carta nautica che copriva l’intera parete del suo ufficio, indicando un punto anonimo nell’oceano fra la riva del continente e le isole dell’arcipelago, “Ti ho già detto che la capitale ha un problema di approvvigionamenti. Da qualche tempo questa rotta, la più veloce e sicura, perché permette di sostare al riparo delle isole esterne in caso di maltempo, è diventata impraticabile: ho già perso due bastimenti carichi di provviste, e la seconda volta ho rischiato di perdere anche l’ammiraglia della Capitana Olive che li stava scortando. Quando è rientrata nella capitale, mi ha riferito che, ad eccezione delle barche dei pescatori delle città costiere e delle isole dell’arcipelago, nessuna nave può transitare in quel tratto d’oceano senza essere affondata da una tempesta improvvisa. Niente lampi, niente pioggia, neanche un accenno di cattivo tempo e, un attimo dopo, una fitta grandinata e onde alte come pagode fanno colare a picco chiunque sia abbastanza incauto da navigare in quell’area. Non è neppure possibile recuperare i naufraghi, perché scompaiono in balìa dei flutti, attirati verso il miraggio della riva da fuochi accesi sulla spiaggia.”

“Se non fosse per le tempeste a ciel sereno, si potrebbe pensare all’opera di una flottiglia di pirati” ipotizzò ad alta voce, prima che Rose picchiasse rumorosamente il dito sulla carta nautica: “Certo, pirati ricoperti di squame. Conosco tutte le vostre leggende, Kabu, so benissimo cosa devo togliere di mezzo per farvi diventare un popolo civilizzato, e tutte quelle favolette ridicole parlano dei draghi del santuario marino, così benevoli con gli umani che li adorano…”

“... E così ostili con gli umani che li disprezzano” soggiunse, con tutta la simulata condiscendenza che Poplar era riuscita ad insegnargli, nei pochi, interminabili giorni in cui era stato costretto a travestirsi da maiko per non farsi uccidere da un gruppo di banditi, prima di poter riscuotere la taglia.

Rose era troppo abituato alle lusinghe, vere o false che fossero, per non accorgersi che stava soltanto fingendo di essere cortese. Tuttavia, doveva essersi stancato di giocare con il cibo, visto che si limitò a proseguire: “Il tuo incarico è semplice, Kabu. Se farai tutto per bene e senza crearmi problemi, non torcerò un solo capello ai tuoi animaletti da compagnia. In cambio, voglio soltanto la testa del drago del santuario marino. Del loro sovrano, un altro relitto del passato di cui questo Paese deve liberarsi in fretta. Pensi di poter svolgere questa missione per me, mio valoroso guerriero girovago?”

Osservò in silenzio i confini della propria gabbia, le sbarre che si era stretto addosso nell’istante in cui aveva permesso a un guerriero solitario di affezionarsi a qualcosa che non fosse la propria libertà e il metallo freddo di una spada ben affilata. Doveva soltanto pronunciare quelle parole, perché Rose facesse scattare il lucchetto che chiudeva la sua prigione: “Come voi desiderate, Commodoro.”

§§§

“Ehi, vecchio, svegliati un po’! Non sarai mica morto per una carezzina…”

Provò a sbattere le palpebre, ma la luce accecante del sole lo costrinse a strizzare gli occhi senza aprirli. Era troppo intensa per essere l’alba e, allo stesso tempo, non poteva essere rimasto privo di sensi fino a che non si era fatto giorno, visto che era ancora notte fonda quando avevano iniziato a navigare alla ricerca del santuario marino. Forse, su quell’isola che non avrebbe dovuto esistere, oltre alle stelle, persino il sole e la luna non erano gli stessi che vedevano loro se alzavano lo sguardo verso il cielo.

Era sdraiato con la schiena sulla sabbia, la sentiva calda e sfuggente sotto le dita. Provò a sollevare le braccia, ma gli abiti gli pesavano addosso come un sudario fatto di pietra. Persino inspirare l’aria carica di sale gli risultava difficile.

Attese, immobile, finché gli occhi non si abituarono a sopportare la luce. All’improvviso, un’ombra ondeggiante, scura come alghe secche, gli guizzò accanto alla guancia.

_Una coda._

La coda era cosparsa di squame, e culminava in un fiocco soffice, che qualcuno gli stava scuotendo davanti alla faccia, come un giocattolo sotto il naso di un gatto curioso. Risalì con lo sguardo a sufficienza da vedere una zampa di lucertola, se le lucertole fossero state grosse come cavalli da tiro, e la linea sinuosa di una schiena percorsa da escrescenze ossee. Non riusciva ancora a scorgere il volto del proprietario di coda, zampa e schiena, ma capì che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto sul suo petto, rendendogli impossibile alzarsi.

_Una stupida, enorme lucertola._

“Sommo Kibana, non credo che questo sia il modo migliore di accogliere i nostri primi ospiti dopo secoli…” commentò una voce dietro la sua testa, più bassa ed esitante di quella che gli era sembrato di sentire poco prima, quando non si era ancora svegliato del tutto. Altre due voci sconosciute, femminili, soggiunsero, sopra lo sciabordio placido delle onde: “Chissà cosa penseranno dell’ospitalità degli antichi draghi del santuario marino!”

“Stiamo facendo proprio una brutta figura, Sommo Kibana!”

“Possiamo almeno controllare che sia ancora vivo?”

“Io sono un guaritore. In realtà, sono un folklorista, ma mi intendo anche un po’ di medicina.”

“Yarrow, Rurina…” cercò di chiamarli, anche se sembravano stare bene, almeno a giudicare dal tono delle loro voci, apprensivo quello di lei, eccitato quello di lui.

In quel momento, due mani squamose, con gli stessi lunghi artigli che gli avevano ghermito il collo chissà quanto tempo prima, lo afferrarono per i fianchi e lo sollevarono da terra, con la stessa facilità con cui un bambino avrebbe scrollato un fantoccio di paglia: “Questo qui non mi pare un vecchio che si fa ammazzare tanto facilmente, Venerabili Compagni. Abbiamo, anzi, ho scelto bene.”

Avrebbe potuto sembrare uno di quei giovani pirati bruciati dal sole e dalla salsedine, che inseguivano la scia dei carichi di riso e tè con il favore delle correnti oceaniche e la protezione delle insenature dell’arcipelago. Per quanto fossero selvaggi quelli contro cui si era trovato a combattere in un paio di incarichi, nessuno di loro aveva orecchie appuntite, mento e guance punteggiati di scaglie lucenti, lunghi capelli simili ad alghe intrecciate, incrostati di madreperla, e un sorriso spezzato da una coppia di corte zanne, affilate come rasoi. Tentò di sostenere lo sguardo dei suoi occhi dalla pupilla tagliata, iridi fredde da rettile, di un azzurro inclemente come il cielo sopra di loro, prima di scalciare nel vuoto e strillare: “Mettimi subito giù, stupida lucertola!”

Forse non era il tono più opportuno da utilizzare per rivolgersi a un drago millenario che avrebbe potuto stritolarlo come un frutto maturo solo stringendo un po’ troppo la presa degli artigli, ma era fradicio di acqua salata, cosparso di sabbia e iniziava anche a sentire la pelle scottare sotto il sole. E, soprattutto, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di fare amicizia con la stupida lucertola che era venuto fin lì per uccidere.

Il drago- una delle voci di prima lo aveva chiamato Kibana?- gettò la testa all’indietro, in un verso da animale selvatico che, probabilmente, doveva essere una risata: “Sei proprio divertente, vecchio. Oh, scusami, forse dovrei chiamarti _stimato ospite_ , ma visto che tu preferisci chiamarmi _stupida lucertola_ , _vecchio_ andrà bene lo stesso.”

Atterrò in piedi sulla sabbia morbida, agitando le braccia come un uccello senza piume per evitare di cadere a faccia in giù. Comunque, si ritrovò subito attorno al collo le braccia di Yarrow e Rurina, sufficienti a mantenerlo in equilibrio: “Sto bene, sto bene. La stupida lucertola ci ha visto giusto, non sono uno che muore per così poco.”

“Anche perché se no avrebbe dovuto vedersela con me” ringhiò Rurina, mentre accarezzava il manico del coltellino e scoccava un’occhiata di avvertimento in direzione del drago, che ricambiò la minaccia fischiettando come un grosso pappagallo dispettoso.

Yarrow squittì; non lo vedeva così agitato da quella volta in cui avevano dovuto proibirgli di raccattare un cucciolo di Yama-Inu dal limitare della foresta: “Sono draghi veri. Veri! Non credo ai miei occhi, diventerò il folklorista più famoso di tutto il continente, no, di tutta la Storia!”

“Sempre che riusciamo ad andarcene vivi da qui” si affrettò ad aggiungere Rurina, indicando con un cenno del capo gli altri tre draghi, quelli che la stupida lucertola aveva chiamato Venerabili Compagni, “Credo siano loro i responsabili delle tempeste, dei fuochi e della grandine e non penso che la prenderanno molto bene, quando scopriranno quello che siamo venuti a fare.”

“Allora, tanto vale farlo in fretta.”

Aveva percepito il peso rassicurante della spada contro la schiena, quando era ancora riverso sulla spiaggia, schiacciato al suolo da quella stupida lucertola che doveva avere migliaia di anni e sembrava sprecarli comportandosi da bimbetto capriccioso. Gli avrebbe staccato la testa dal collo con un unico, preciso fendente e, poi, avrebbe pensato a come liberarsi anche degli altri tre, con l’aiuto di Yarrow e Rurina. Così, il Commodoro Rose avrebbe avuto il suo trofeo e nessun’altra gabbia con cui tenerlo in pugno.

Strinse le dita attorno all’elsa della katana, sfoderandola in un balenio di metallo lucente sotto la luce calda del sole: “Non prenderla sul personale, stupida lucertola. Sto solo cercando di fare il lavoro per cui vengo pagato.”

Mirò dritto al collo, pulsante, scoperto, perché il drago aveva fatto l’errore di giocare con lui, pensando di trovarsi davanti un guerriero che aveva già visto trascorrere i suoi giorni di gloria.

_Certo, io sono un vecchio. Il vecchio che ti ucciderà, Sommo Kibana dei miei sandali._

Sentì la forza del colpo vibrare contro le scaglie, dal palmo della mano al polso, in un dolore sottile che si propagò veloce sotto la pelle. Si aspettava di vedere il sangue colare lungo il filo della lama- sarebbe stato scuro come le sue squame?-, di sentire il tonfo attutito della testa che crolla sulla sabbia, le urla rabbiose e spaventate degli altri draghi. Invece, udì soltanto un tintinnio limpido, di cristallo che s’incrina, prima di vedere la spada infrangersi in una miriade di schegge, dalla punta all’elsa, che gli rimase in mano come il moncherino di un arto mozzato.

L’aveva sfiorata la prima volta quando ancora era troppo piccolo e debole per riuscire a sollevarla davanti a sé. L’aveva usata per rialzarsi, ogni volta in cui veniva atterrato dal maestro del dojo. L’aveva abbracciata stringendosi nel mantello, nelle fredde notti di pioggia sulla via dell’esilio. L’aveva sfoderata senza esitazione, ogni volta in cui qualcuno era stato disposto a pagarlo abbastanza o lo aveva supplicato di essere protetto. Le aveva affidato la propria carriera di mercenario, la sicurezza di Yarrow e Rurina, tutto quello che lo rendeva orgoglioso di essere ancora vivo e libero, e adesso stava fissando ad occhi lucidi quegli inutili frantumi sparsi sulla sabbia come conchiglie rotte, l’emblema distrutto di un clan che aveva già smesso di esistere.

“Certo che voi umani avete un’idea di riconoscenza alquanto discutibile”: era calato un silenzio pesante sulla spiaggia, come una nuvola carica di fulmini, che soltanto la voce irritata del drago aveva interrotto. Lo guardò scrollarsi via la polvere di metallo dalle spalle nude, un attimo prima di ghermirgli il polso fra gli artigli e graffiare la carne morbida, finché non fu costretto a lasciar cadere anche l’elsa, inutile fra le dita intorpidite dal dolore.

Sapeva di avere addosso lo sguardo feroce dei suoi occhi chiari, la carezza di cocci di vetro sulla pelle, e non cercò di sfidarlo di nuovo. Reclinò la testa di lato e scoprì la gola, offrendola alle zanne snudate e gocciolanti, allo stesso modo in cui aveva già barattato la propria libertà per la gabbia del Commodoro Rose: “Fa’ di me quello che ti pare, stupida lucertola, ma lascia in pace Rurina e Yarrow.”

Tremò, sotto il tepore del suo respiro bollente che strisciava lungo il collo, contro il tocco ruvido delle squame sulla guancia, mentre il drago sibilava: “Per quanto muoia dalla voglia di farlo, vecchio, si dà il caso che abbia bisogno di te, vivo.”

Il ruggito tutto denti svanì in un ghigno divertito, gorgogliante dal profondo della gola. La stupida lucertola spinse la fronte increspata d’ossa contro la sua, come un giovane cervo selvatico: “Siccome io le conosco, le buone maniere, perché non andiamo a discutere di come possiamo esserci reciprocamente utili davanti a una bella tazza di oolong?”

Non sarebbe morto sbranato sulla spiaggia e non sarebbe riuscito ad ammazzarlo con una katana spezzata, quindi, tanto valeva obbedirgli; si pulì la saliva appiccicosa dal collo con la manica dell’haori, brontolando: “Io detesto l’oolong.”


	2. Torikago - In Questa Gabbia (Parte Seconda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Inspirò, come se stesse per tuffarsi dalla cima di una scogliera nell’oceano agitato: “Se decidessi di accettare questo… patto, cosa mi offri in cambio? Cosa ci guadagno, io?”_
> 
> (...)
> 
> _“Uh, allora un pochino ti piaccio, vecchio, anche se fai tutto lo schizzinoso”: come era accaduto sulla spiaggia, quando era stato costretto a gettare l’arma, la stupida lucertola gli diede un colpetto fronte contro fronte, un gesto che rendeva impossibile evitare di essere trafitti dai suoi occhi da rettile: “Se mi aiuti a uccidere il bruco molesto, ti prometto che potrai staccarmi la testa dal collo e portarla a chiunque ti abbia ingaggiato per farmi secco. E nessuno” la sciabolata chiara adesso era indirizzata ai Venerabili Compagni e al loro brusio contrariato, “oserà impedirti di andartene sano e salvo dall’isola, insieme a Dolcezza e Carotino.”_
> 
> _Nuove sbarre che lo imprigionavano, fatte di scaglie, ossa e artigli, quelli che strinse nella punta delle dita, mentre mormorava: “Allora, abbiamo un patto, stupida lucertola.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW/Avvertimenti:** BL/Slash/MlM, Age Difference (?), Smut poco e scritto male (se non è la tua tazza di té, non leggere, grazie)
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** il mistero dei draghi si infittisce... o forse no?  
> Pronti allo smut poco e scritto male? Poi non dite che non vi avevo avvertiti.  
> A fondo pagina, una versione molto stringata delle (dolenti) note folkloristiche!

Anche se lo avevano preparato i draghi del santuario marino, l’oolong era la stessa brodaglia dal sapore di carta bruciata che ricordava dai giorni dell’esilio, ma accettò comunque la tazza bollente che gli venne offerta dall’altro drago maschio. Era un esemplare più piccolo e nervoso della stupida lucertola, dalle squame rilucenti come se fosse appena emerso dalle onde, una coppia di buffi corni ritorti in cima alla testa e due cerchietti sbiaditi attorno agli occhi che somigliavano a un paio di occhiali: “Io sono il Venerabile Ryōta, il più anziano dei cortigiani del Sommo Kibana.”

“Io sono la Venerabile Rena” si presentò una delle due femmine, seduta sul tatami accanto a Rurina, arricciando la coda che culminava in un tremolante fuoco fatuo. Ogni volta in cui scrollava la criniera all’indietro, le punte s’incendiavano e scoppiettavano, come fuochi d’artificio ad un matsuri. La seconda femmina se ne stava acciambellata ai piedi di Yarrow; di tanto in tanto, sbadigliava in una nuvoletta gelida o faceva tintinnare le incrostazioni di ghiaccio che la ricoprivano dal volto alla coda: “Venerabile Hitomi, piacere.”

Erano stati scortati all’interno di una saletta nei propilei del santuario, una serie di basse costruzioni porticate, verniciate di rosso, nero e bianco, che si sollevavano dal mare su lunghe palafitte. All’infuori delle onde che si infrangevano placide contro i pali di sostegno, gli unici rumori erano il lappare disordinato della stupida lucertola nella tazza di oolong, come un cane davanti alla ciotola, e lo scricchiolio veloce del pennino di Yarrow sulla poca carta che era sopravvissuta al naufragio: “Mi stavate dicendo che voi non siete i primi draghi che hanno abitato l’isola, giusto?”

“Noi quattro siamo nati soltanto pochi secoli fa” spiegò Ryōta, mentre si grattava la punta rigida del naso, “Quando la precedente generazione di draghi capisce di essere ormai troppo vecchia e stanca per occuparsi del santuario, il sovrano e i suoi cortigiani più fedeli depongono le uova da cui nasceranno i loro successori, quindi fanno ritorno all’oceano da cui sono emersi i progenitori della nostra specie.”

“Veniamo al mondo già adulti così come ci vedete, ma in realtà, per la nostra razza, noi siamo dei cuccioli” aggiunse Rena; come se ci fosse stato bisogno di confermare le sue parole, la stupida lucertola ruttò e sbatté la tazza sul tatami, perché Ryōta gliela riempisse di nuovo. 

“Quindi, non avete mai conosciuto i vostri genitori? Chi vi ha insegnato a usare la magia?” chiese Rurina, guadagnandosi un cenno d’approvazione di Yarrow, che non era ancora riuscito a staccare il pennino dal foglio, ormai coperto di righe fitte e quasi illeggibili.

Hitomi aggrottò le sopracciglia gelate: “Per noi è un talento naturale; la parte più difficile è imparare a mantenere a lungo la forma umana, ma di solito un secolo è sufficiente per riuscirci. E poi, se abbiamo bisogno di sapere qualcosa, possiamo sempre usare la biblioteca…”

“C’è una biblioteca qui?”: gli occhi spalancati di Yarrow scintillavano più delle scaglie umide di Ryōta, che gli rispose: “Certamente. Contiene i rotoli con le cronache della vita nel santuario, scritte dai cortigiani e dai sovrani che vi hanno risieduto prima della generazione corrente.”

“E i libri che gli umani ci donano, o che andiamo a prenderci, se ci servono o ci piacciono” osservò Rena, con un brillio astuto nello sguardo, vivace come le sue fiammelle danzanti.

Anche se detestava essere quello che interrompeva una conversazione amichevole per parlare di affari, posò la tazza ormai fredda davanti a sé e intervenne: “Tutto molto interessante, ma vorrei sapere cosa intendeva il vostro… sovrano, quando parlava del fatto che avete bisogno di noi.”

In quel preciso istante, il santuario tremò.

La prima scossa gli fece piovere polvere, segatura e frammenti di vernice sui capelli, mentre cercava un muro contro cui ripararsi, nel caso in cui le assi sopra la sua testa avessero deciso di crollare dopo millenni. Rurina strillò qualcosa di poco comprensibile sullo scarso istinto di sopravvivenza di Yarrow, lo agguantò per la collottola come se fosse stato un cucciolo randagio e lo costrinse a lasciare a terra carta e pennino per addossarsi alla parete. I draghi, stupida lucertola inclusa, si appiattirono sul tatami, le code svettanti che sferzavano l’aria e le mani premute sulle orecchie.

La seconda scossa non somigliava a nessun terremoto in cui gli fosse capitato di rimanere coinvolto, e pure aveva dato una mano a ricostruire la capitale dalle macerie fumanti, qualche anno prima. Sembrava che qualcuno -o qualcosa- di gigantesco stesse scuotendo la terra e l’oceano sotto di loro, sballottandoli come una kodama fra le mani di un bambino.

Capì perché i draghi si erano affrettati a coprirsi le orecchie, quando l’urlo bestiale lo trafisse. Era un verso furente e interminabile, che s’insinuava come veleno sotto la pelle, risvegliando una paura ancestrale, la stessa che si prova in preda a un incubo o al buio nell’intrico d’alberi di una foresta. Qualsiasi creatura lo stesse emettendo, era sicuro di non volersela trovare davanti, non con una katana di cui erano rimasti intatti soltanto elsa e fodero.

Il grido e le scosse si spensero all’improvviso, così come erano cominciati, lasciandoli storditi, ma all’erta nella saletta, che pure aveva resistito con solo qualche suppellettile sbriciolata sul pavimento e un paravento inclinato verso la parete.

“C… cos’era?”: Yarrow fu il primo a ritrovare la voce, anche se soltanto un pigolio, mentre strisciava sul tatami per mettere in salvo le sue carte e i suoi strumenti di scrittura.

“Ōmukade” ringhiò la stupida lucertola, con lo stesso tono ostile che lui avrebbe usato per pronunciare il nome del Commodoro Rose, “Quel dannato lombrico troppo cresciuto ha deciso che gli piaceva la nostra montagna e ha pensato bene di piazzarci sopra il suo culo grasso.”

“Quello che il Sommo Kibana sta cercando di dire, seppur con un eloquio indegno del suo lignaggio, è che siamo stati invasi dal nostro atavico nemico” precisò Ryōta, mentre Rurina lo aiutava a raddrizzare il paravento caduto.

Rena ammucchiò al centro della stanza i cocci delle tazze e dei vasi con un paio di spazzate della coda, appena in tempo per evitare che Hitomi cercasse di rosicchiare la ceramica come un confetto di zucchero: “Gli Ōmukade sono scolopendre velenose, centopiedi giganteschi che hanno come unico scopo quello di dare la caccia ai draghi e avvelenare con la loro bava corrosiva tutto quello che noi amiamo e proteggiamo.”

“Dorme sulla montagna, nel cuore dell’isola, e si sveglia soltanto per bruciare un po’ di bosco e avvisarci che, se non ci ha ancora divorati, è solo perché non si è ancora annoiato abbastanza di distruggere tutto il resto. Come è successo adesso”: dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata offesa in direzione della compagna, Hitomi tornò a raggomitolarsi vicino a Yarrow, che si stava picchiettando la tempia con il pennino: “Mi sembrava di aver letto da qualche parte che gli Ōmukade si cibano di carne umana…”

Rurina spostò velocemente la mano sul manico del coltellino: “Gli avete lasciato mangiare i naufraghi, e adesso volete fare lo stesso con noi!”

“Ragiona, dolcezza: se così fosse, non ci saremmo neppure preoccupati di farvi arrivare a riva interi”: la stupida lucertola era l’unico a non aver neppure provato a rimettere in ordine la stanza, limitandosi a riempire di nuovo la tazza di oolong fumante, “È vero, qualche naufrago probabilmente adesso sta marcendo nella pancia di quel bruco schifoso, ma la maggior parte è stata ripescata, rifocillata e se ne sta al sicuro nei villaggi dei pescatori di perle sulla costa o nei covi dei pirati dell’arcipelago.”

A quelle parole, Ryōta emise un verso sofferente, come se gli avessero appena calpestato la coda: “Dobbiamo proprio affrontare anche l’argomento pirati, Sommo Kibana?”

La stupida lucertola inghiottì un sorso di tè con un risucchio rumoroso: “Certo che dobbiamo, Venerabile Compagno, visto che quella brutta strega ingrata si è rifiutata di aiutarci. Che se lo tenga ben appiccicato alle falde del kimono, quel suo bamboccio frigido!”

“Non siete stati esattamente la nostra prima scelta” ammise Rena, ad occhi bassi, “Avevamo pensato di chiedere aiuto ai pirati, come avevano fatto i draghi di due generazioni fa, l’ultima volta in cui c’era stata un’invasione di Ōmukade. Solo che la nuova Reggente ci ha fatto una proposta che non potevamo accettare…”

“Voleva tutti i nostri libri, e gli arazzi, e i vestiti, e i gioielli, neppure le tazze per il tè ci voleva lasciare! Si vede che faceva la mercante, prima!” piagnucolò Hitomi, strusciando le corna ghiacciate contro la schiena di Yarrow. Il folklorista rabbrividì, senza però mollare la presa sul pennino: “In effetti, ricordo di aver letto che solo un patto tra draghi e umani può portare alla sconfitta degli Ōmukade. I vostri antenati dovranno pur aver lasciato qualche notizia riguardo alle invasioni precedenti, nei loro rotoli…”

“Abbiamo trovato un resoconto molto dettagliato, lo stesso in cui si parlava dell’alleanza con i pirati dell’arcipelago” iniziò Ryōta, ma la stupida lucertola s’intromise in tono polemico: “Già, avremmo avuto la vittoria in pugno, se una zucca vuota non ci si fosse addormentata sopra, bruciando la pagina in cui si parlava del punto debole di quei parassiti!”

“Ho già chiesto scusa per quello, Sommo Kibana” brontolò a zanne strette Rena, facendo ciondolare la coda sul pavimento con aria colpevole, come un gattino sorpreso in mezzo ai cocci di un vaso pregiato. Ryoma approfittò del silenzio per proseguire la spiegazione: “Abbiamo cercato notizie di altre invasioni, ma i rotoli più antichi sono stati rovinati dalla polvere e dalla salsedine, alcuni non possono neppure essere aperti senza sgretolarsi. L’unico che siamo riusciti a srotolare e leggere, seppur con fatica, perché sono stati usati caratteri molto complessi, si è rivelato fin troppo evasivo riguardo ai dettagli più cruciali.”

“Che genere di dettagli?” chiese, perché la parola _cruciale_ gli aveva già procurato alcune delle cicatrici che si portava addosso.

Ryōta si grattò il naso, che doveva essere il gesto con cui cercava di tenere a bada il nervosismo: “Ad esempio, non è del tutto chiaro in che modo debba essere suggellato il patto fra l’umano prescelto e il sovrano dei draghi, prima di affrontare in combattimento l’Ōmukade.”

“Non è che non sia chiaro, Venerabile Compagno, è solo… assurdo” precisò Rena, imitata dal cinguettio di Hitomi: “Già, assurdo, proprio assurdo!”

Aveva imparato a conoscere la carezza invadente dello sguardo della stupida lucertola, quando se lo ritrovava addosso, perciò, si voltò nella sua direzione, ancora prima di sentirlo ridacchiare: “C’è scritto che devi venire a letto con me, vecchio.”

Impiegò qualche momento per accorgersi che il grugnito da cinghiale che minaccia la carica era uscito dal proprio naso. Rurina emise un gridolino imbarazzato e si coprì il volto con le mani, Yarrow invece lasciò cadere il pennino, a bocca aperta come un pesce davanti all’amo: “Oh, capisco…”

“Ti vedo a disagio, vecchio” proseguì la stupida lucertola, le zanne scoperte in un ghigno intriso di soddisfazione: “Sei frigido anche tu? Sei forse ancora vergine?”

“Nessuna delle due cose, stupida lucertola!” ribatté, cercando a vuoto la spada per piantargliela in mezzo a quegli occhi limpidi e spietati. Non provò a toccarsi le guance, ma sentiva che erano incandescenti come lapilli vomitati da un vulcano: l’ultima volta in cui si era trovato la faccia così gonfia e rossa, era stata colpa di un cespuglio di ortiche che si era messo in mezzo fra lui, una ladruncola di animali da cortile e lo zasshiki-warashi che aveva deciso di tutelarla lungo la sua carriera criminale. Ma, questa volta, non c’era impacco d’erbe di Yarrow che potesse riportarlo alla normalità.

Inspirò, come se stesse per tuffarsi dalla cima di una scogliera nell’oceano agitato: “Se decidessi di accettare questo… patto, cosa mi offri in cambio? Cosa ci guadagno, io?”

“Non avrai intenzione di assecondarlo!” protestò Rurina, la faccia ancora nascosta dietro le dita. Yarrow si era chinato di nuovo sui suoi appunti, in attesa con il pennino sospeso sopra il foglio. In silenzio, i tre draghi cortigiani osservavano la scena, facendo dondolare nervosamente le code.

“Uh, allora un pochino ti piaccio, vecchio, anche se fai tutto lo schizzinoso”: come era accaduto sulla spiaggia, quando era stato costretto a gettare l’arma, la stupida lucertola gli diede un colpetto fronte contro fronte, un gesto che rendeva impossibile evitare di essere trafitti dai suoi occhi da rettile: “Se mi aiuti a uccidere il bruco molesto, ti prometto che potrai staccarmi la testa dal collo e portarla a chiunque ti abbia ingaggiato per farmi secco. E nessuno” la sciabolata chiara adesso era indirizzata ai Venerabili Compagni e al loro brusio contrariato, “oserà impedirti di andartene sano e salvo dall’isola, insieme a Dolcezza e Carotino.”

Nuove sbarre che lo imprigionavano, fatte di scaglie, ossa e artigli, quelli che strinse nella punta delle dita, mentre mormorava: “Allora, abbiamo un patto, stupida lucertola.”

§§§

“Non posso credere che tu abbia accettato la proposta di quel… porco squamoso” commentò Rurina, il disprezzo e la vergogna che lampeggiavano nel suo sguardo, mentre lo aiutava ad allacciare l’obi.

“Non abbiamo una barca, la mia katana è in pezzi e i rettili che ci ospitano sono meno facili da uccidere di quel che pensavo” rispose, con voce pacata, nel tentativo di farle capire che non c’era altra scelta: aveva commesso un errore di valutazione che avrebbe potuto farli diventare spiedini per lucertole, quindi adesso era una sua responsabilità cercare di sistemare le cose. Se se lo fosse ripetuto abbastanza, forse sarebbe riuscito a convincersi che non stava per succedere nulla di particolare. Nulla che potesse frantumare il suo orgoglio come era accaduto alla sua spada.

Si guardò allo specchio, scrollando appena le braccia dentro le ampie maniche del kimono cremisi, e passò le dita sul motivo di fiamme color avorio, così dolorosamente simile all’emblema del suo perduto clan, inciso sul fodero vuoto della spada. Per un istante, al posto del proprio riflesso, scorse lo sguardo rabbioso di una maiko, occhi grigi come il mare d’inverno che spiccavano contro il candore del trucco e il nero dei capelli ben acconciati. Alle sue spalle, un’oiran dal sorriso sfuggente commentò: “Non fare quella faccia, mi farai scappare i clienti. So che non ti farà piacere sentirlo, ma siamo soltanto due mercenari che hanno scelto campi di battaglia diversi. In fondo, noi ci somigliamo, Kabu.”

“Quella maledetta volpe” bofonchiò, prima che il ricordo svanisse, lasciando solo l’eco della risata canzonatoria di Poplar e un altro sguardo rabbioso, questa volta sul viso inciso dalle rughe di un uomo non più giovane.

“Sei sicuro che preferisci andare da solo?” gli domandò Yarrow, dalla parte opposta della stanza: stava ammucchiando in maniera diligente tutta la carta pulita che Ryōta era riuscito a scovare nelle numerose stanze del santuario, insieme a inchiostri colorati e pennini nuovi.

_“So che muori dalla voglia di sapere come si accoppiano i draghi millenari del santuario marino, ma, se non ti dispiace, ti dovrai accontentare di un resoconto di seconda mano”_ avrebbe voluto rispondere, acido come la bava di quel dannato bruco gigante. Invece, si morse la lingua, perché non poteva permettersi di maltrattare la famiglia che si era scelto, i soli alleati rimastigli accanto. Quella notte, la solitudine lo spaventava, come non era più accaduto dagli anni dell’esilio: “Sì, sono sicuro. Preferisco coinvolgervi il meno possibile in questa storia.”

“Terremo d’occhio i Venerabili Compagni, allora” gli promise Rurina, quindi, accortasi che Yarrow non dava segni di vita intelligente, attirò la sua attenzione con una gomitata nel fianco, “Vero che terremo gli occhi aperti, folklorista?”

“Certo, certo, ma non c’è bisogno di essere violenti” ribatté lui, con l’espressione sofferente di un cane preso a calci.

Richiuse la porta scorrevole sull’inizio dell’ennesimo bisticcio, una scenetta di rakugo che si risparmiava volentieri. La stupida lucertola si era fatta il nido nella parte più profonda del santuario, perciò, dovette percorrere un lungo tragitto in precario equilibrio sui tabi, fra portici colonnati sotto i quali riecheggiava il ticchettio dei passi sul legno e ampie terrazze che si stagliavano su un oceano insonnolito.

Lo notò subito: era sdraiato a pancia in su a metà fra la veranda e la stanza, intento a rosicchiare quello che restava di uno stecco di dango: “Non ti fanno sentire osservato, vecchio?”

Impiegò qualche istante per capire che si stava riferendo al cielo sopra l’isola; alzò lo sguardo a inseguire il suo, e la miriade di stelle sconosciute che crivellava il nero della notte lo costrinse a sbattere le palpebre, come se fosse stato abbagliato.

_Non lasciarti distrarre, è soltanto il tetto della gabbia._

“Non sono venuto qui a contare le stelle cadenti, stupida lucertola” rispose, in tono sbrigativo, mentre appoggiava le dita sulla porta scorrevole. Ebbe la bieca tentazione di chiudergliela di scatto contro il collo: non l’avrebbe di certo ucciso, visto che non c’era riuscita neanche una katana, ma sarebbe stato divertente vederlo dimenarsi come un pollo strozzato. Invece, la spalancò ed entrò nella stanza poco illuminata: “Permesso!”

Era una tana nel vero senso della parola, cioè il rifugio di una bestia: ad eccezione di un futon stropicciato e di una coppia di lanterne che gettavano bagliori tremanti sulle pareti, non c’era nulla che potesse farla somigliare alla stanza di un umano. Vi erano accumulati tesori e cianfrusaglie nello stesso disordine; un arazzo sfilacciato con delle gru a pesca in una palude era appeso accanto a un’armatura da samurai arrugginita, biglie di vetro appannato straripavano da vasi di porcellana percorsi da crepe dorate, statuine d’argilla rotte o appena sbozzate erano stese su rotoli dipinti che avrebbero acceso uno sguardo fanatico negli occhi di Yarrow.

“Avanti” lo accolse la stupida lucertola, alzandosi con un saltello agile e richiudendo la porta alle loro spalle. Se avesse tentato di scappare, sarebbe andato a sbattere dritto contro il suo petto squamoso, sempre che non si fosse schiantato prima sul tatami, inciampando in qualcuno di quei cimeli sparpagliati dappertutto, “Non sei il tipo a cui piace fare conversazione, vecchio, dico bene?”

“Prima la finiamo, meglio è” brontolò, in tono distaccato, nel tentativo di frapporre la necessaria, rassicurante distanza fra quello che era costretto a fare e quello che doveva accadere. Lasciò scivolare le falde del kimono lungo le spalle, il fruscio degli abiti che cadevano sul tatami come la crisalide di una farfalla che si rompe, offrendo il proprio corpo nudo e tempestato di cicatrici allo sguardo cupido del drago. Non si era neppure preoccupato di indossare la biancheria, _come una prostituta_ , rifletté con l’amarezza che gli stringeva la gola; tanto, non poteva mostrarsi più vulnerabile di quando aveva inghiottito quelle lacrime furenti, sulla spiaggia, incastrato fra le fauci gocciolanti della stupida lucertola e i frantumi inservibili della spada.

_Solo mercenari che hanno scelto campi di battaglia diversi, vero, maledetta volpe?_

“Uh, audace!” lo sentì schioccare la lingua, il fiato bollente che si arricciava contro la nuca esposta, “Stai cercando di sedurmi, vecchio? Beh, devi impegnarti un po’ di più: sei paonazzo come una vergine di sangue nobile, e altrettanto mediocre.”

Non aveva per nulla intenzione di rendergli le cose facili, quella stupida lucertola; conficcò le unghie nel palmo delle mani, anche se avrebbe desiderato soltanto stringergli le dita attorno al collo, cercò di controllare il tremito nervoso nelle spalle e si voltò di scatto: “Se hai cambiato idea, sbrigati a…”

Era caduto dritto nel suo tranello, come un guerriero stupido, ingenuo e con meno della metà dei propri anni. Lo capì ancora prima che la stupida lucertola gli prendesse il volto tra gli artigli, con una delicatezza quasi dolorosa, come se fosse l’unico oggetto nella stanza a cui non avrebbe permesso di rompersi, quando si trovò addosso il suo sguardo acuminato, spine strusciate sulla pelle nuda: “Sai, vecchio, ho avuto molti amanti, in questi secoli, ed erano tutti migliori di te sotto ogni punto di vista. Però, nessuno di loro mi ha mai guardato in questo modo.”

“Come se desiderasse ucciderti?”

“Come se mi implorasse di essere salvato da se stesso.”

La voce gli si spense in gola insieme al respiro, infrangendosi contro le labbra ruvide del drago; sapevano di oolong, l’aroma bruciato che si mescolava allo sciroppo dolciastro dei dango, e di salsedine che restava appiccicata addosso, e di sangue, che gocciolava dalle zanne inclementi contro la lingua. Aspettò l’istante in cui si sarebbe ribellato, quando il guerriero si sarebbe stancato di giocare alla prostituta, e invece si accorse, con un rigurgito di consapevolezza acida contro il palato, che stava naufragando nella sua presa, malleabile come resina fresca, a cui sarebbe bastata una sola scintilla per incendiarsi.

Non poteva permettere al proprio corpo di tradirlo, non poteva permettere alle emozioni assopite di sopraffarlo, non poteva permettere alla stupida lucertola di insinuarsi dentro di lui, sarebbe stato come desiderare che la gabbia si chiudesse di nuovo senza lasciargli scampo. Era solo lavoro, doveva esserlo, sporco, brutale e privo di conseguenze, soltanto un campo di battaglia impervio e poco conosciuto, con armi che non aveva mai imparato a usare del tutto.

Eppure, non riuscì a respingerlo, quando caddero insieme sul futon, in un intreccio fremente di pelle morbida e scaglie lucenti, tra dita callose che si tuffavano nella criniera scura e artigli che percorrevano i fianchi come petali portati dal vento, costringendolo a schiudersi sotto il suo tocco rovente, a lasciar crollare tutte le difese che aveva innalzato contro il mondo al di fuori della spada e del denaro, a cercare la prigionia della gabbia, nell’abbraccio della stupida lucertola.

“Ti detesto” esalò, mentre tentava di riprendere fiato e controllo contro la sua bocca, pur sapendo che avrebbe preteso ogni parola, ogni carezza, ogni spinta, come un liquore che lo aveva già ubriacato, ma di cui non avrebbe rifiutato un altro sorso. Trasalì davanti al suo sorriso spietato, fragile come una farfalla a cui avevano sparso sale sulle ali: “Davvero, vecchio? Beh, il tuo corpo affamato mi sta gridando l’esatto contrario, a chi devo credere? A quello che rimane del tuo orgoglio ferito o alla carne che mi stai offrendo come una sgualdrina qualsiasi?”

La stupida lucertola non provava nulla per lui: era solo un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo, un altro gingillo che avrebbe rinchiuso, usato e buttato in mezzo a una miriade di altri quando si fosse rotto o avesse smesso di servirgli, dimenticandosene come se non fosse mai esistito. Quanto poteva essere stato sciocco, a illudersi anche solo per un istante che ci fossero dei sentimenti coinvolti in quello che stava accadendo nella penombra di quella tana caotica. Aveva ancora una via di fuga, una sbarra incrinata nella gabbia, una meschina vittoria da esigere.

“È soltanto lavoro” mormorò, mordendosi le labbra per non lasciarsi scappare altre parole incaute, di cui si sarebbe pentito quando il languore febbrile del piacere avrebbe smesso di appannargli la mente. Sentì la risata sottile del drago vibrare contro il lobo dell’orecchio, come una lama piantata tre dita sotto il cuore: “Continua a ripetertelo, vecchio. Magari diventa vero.”

Si lasciò travolgere dall’orgasmo montante, sopraffatto dalla sua possessione ferina, incurante della carne famelica che esigeva il sesso, delle dita contratte nella stretta affilata degli artigli, dei gemiti che soffocò nell’incavo del suo collo ornato d’ossa. Questa era la notte della sconfitta, dell’orgoglio annientato e ridotto in cenere, in cui era stato soltanto capace di volare e schiantarsi da una gabbia all’altra.

“La prossima volta, voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome con quella tua bella voce arrabbiata, vecchio”: di nuovo il colpetto sulla fronte, e un bacio esigente, che sanciva il patto impresso nei corpi avvinti e accaldati. Nascose il volto nella stoffa spiegazzata del cuscino, per non essere costretto ad aggrapparsi a quelle iridi bellissime e feroci, le sbarre della gabbia che non avrebbe spezzato tanto facilmente: “Scordatelo, stupida lucertola.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le (dolenti) note, in breve:
> 
> La lotta fra i draghi del santuario marino (Ryūgū-jō) e le scolopendre giganti (Ōmukade) è una leggenda abbastanza conosciuta del folklore giapponese, ma qui mi sono concessa svariate licenze poetiche, per così dire.
> 
> Mi dimentico sempre di linkare la canzone che ha dato il titolo alla fanfiction: potete ascoltarla (con sottotitoli) [qui](https://youtu.be/ZLtg9XI01Hc).


	3. Hoshi to Bokura to - Queste Nostre Stelle (Parte Prima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Non possiamo più aspettare, dobbiamo attaccarlo”: vide molte emozioni addensarsi negli occhi scuri della Venerabile Compagna, dal dolore alla paura, dalla rabbia all’orgoglio._
> 
> (...)
> 
> _“Ho visto come la sua bava velenosa sta consumando la pietra: le ferite della montagna sono profonde, finora ci ha protetto, ma non lo reggerà ancora a lungo. Il problema è che non ci sono altri terrazzamenti a frapporsi fra lui e la spiaggia, e non possiamo sperare che gli alberi ne rallentino la caduta, anzi franeranno rovinosamente insieme al suo corpo corazzato. Al prossimo movimento, alla prossima scossa, precipiterà senza alcuno ostacolo, e distruggerà il santuario.”_
> 
> _Sembrava che tutti si fossero dimenticati come si fa a respirare, mentre ascoltavano la sua terribile rivelazione._
> 
> _Ovviamente, la stupida lucertola non poteva tollerare quel silenzio opprimente, che peraltro distoglieva l’attenzione da lui: “Venerabili Compagni, Dolcezza, Carotino, vecchio, è giunto il momento che aspettavamo. Il momento di andare a fare il culo a strisce a quel verme schifoso!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW/Avvertimenti:** BL/Slash/MlM, Age Difference (?), Smut scritto peggio della volta scorsa, Spiegoni necessari per far progredire la trama [se non è la tua tazza di tè, non leggere, grazie]
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** Pronti a leggere un capitolo dove non accadrà nulla? Spero di sì.  
> Ci rifaremo comunque la prossima volta...  
> Nelle note a piè di pagina, altre curiosità folkloristiche gentilmente offerte dalla Scribacchina!

Ancora una volta, c’erano le stesse stelle.

Si mise seduto tra le falde tiepide del futon e appoggiò i gomiti sul davanzale della finestra, che aveva socchiuso per lasciar entrare la brezza marina nel covo stipato di suppellettili della stupida lucertola.

In quelle notti indistinguibili l’una dall’altra, come un rituale che andava officiato in maniera sempre identica per compiacere la divinità, soltanto udire lo sciabordio delle onde dell’oceano era in grado di rivelargli se l’acqua si stava allungando sotto le terrazze oppure se era sul punto di ritrarsi fino alle colonne sbiadite del torii, lasciate scoperte dalla bassa marea. Avrebbe potuto percorrere a occhi chiusi i corridoi che portavano dalla foresteria del santuario alla tana disordinata della stupida lucertola, e ogni sera avrebbe voluto oltrepassare la porta scorrevole e lasciar cadere i vestiti sul tatami con la medesima incoscienza. Si era anche abituato alla stretta del suo corpo ruvido e sfuggente, impresso nella carne e sulla pelle malleabili come cera, al suo modo ferale di reclamarlo per sé, al sapore di oolong e salsedine in cui restava sempre più invischiato, un insetto che si dibatte inutilmente nella seta appiccicosa di una ragnatela. E aveva imparato a riconoscere ciascuna di quelle stelle straniere, una miriade di scintille scagliate contro la cupa oscurità del cielo notturno, prigioniere come lui su quell’isola fantasma.

Quando mari e cieli sconosciuti diventavano una consuetudine, i dettagli immutabili e rassicuranti di un luogo che altri avrebbero chiamato _casa_ , quello, di solito, era il momento in cui iniziava a scappare.

“Ti vedo pensieroso, vecchio.”

La stupida lucertola si stiracchiò con un lungo, rumoroso sbadiglio, prima di appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla nuda e strofinargli il naso contro la guancia, un enorme gatto squamoso in cerca di coccole e del tutto ignaro di cosa significassero le parole _spazio personale_ : “Vuoi condividere con me quello che passa dentro questa bella testolina dura?”

“Assolutamente no” si affrettò a rispondere, in tono reciso. Non cercò nemmeno di scrollarselo di dosso, aveva già capito che sarebbe stato necessario toccarlo per riuscirci, ed era esattamente ciò che quel rettile invadente voleva costringerlo a fare.

Lo sentì soffiare a zanne strette, come se gli avesse appena calpestato la coda sotto i tabi: “Ti lamenti sempre che non parliamo mai, vecchio, e quando ci provo, tu mi respingi con un contegno da nobile vergine oltraggiata!”

“Ti ho già detto che non sono venuto qui per fare amicizia, stupida lucertola” mise di nuovo in chiaro, sforzandosi di apparire quanto più distaccato possibile.

Aveva già permesso a un groviglio confuso e inestricabile di sentimenti di intralciare la missione che aveva dovuto accettare per impedire a quel despota agghindato di giustiziare Yarrow e Rurina. Non aveva intenzione di concedere qualche altro sleale vantaggio, qualche debolezza che la stupida lucertola avrebbe potuto usare per renderlo ancora più dipendente e vulnerabile. Era rimasto senza spada e senza orgoglio, l’ombra appannata del guerriero vagabondo che aveva esplorato a piedi l’intero continente, privo di legami che non fossero il prezzo richiesto per il proprio ingaggio e una temporanea fedeltà a colui che poteva permettersi di pagarlo.

Tuttavia, quella notte, ogni sua ostinata resistenza era destinata a infrangersi contro l’insistenza del drago, una bestiolina capricciosa che non accettava mai un freddo avvertimento come risposta: “Quindi, il fatto che tu sia venuto fin qui per staccarmi la testa in cambio di qualche pezzo d’oro è tutto quello che posso sapere di te, vecchio?”

La carezza intensa e tagliente dei suoi occhi limpidi non avrebbe mai smesso di torturarlo, come una ferita su cui era stato sparso del sale, perciò evitò di voltarsi, di sfidare quello sguardo. Da quando il mercenario era diventato un simile codardo?

“E vedi di fartelo bastare, stupida lucertola. Anch’io non so nulla di te, e non mi interessa: quello che mi avete raccontato, voi rettili del santuario, potrebbe essere tutta una menzogna per convincermi ad aiutarvi a sbarazzarvi del verme, incluso il nostro ridicolo… patto. Non illuderti di essere speciale, sei solo un lavoro come tanti.”

_Sei patetico, come apprendista e come bugiardo_ , lo aveva rimproverato Poplar, quando era stato costretto a fingersi entrambe le cose per non essere ammazzato da un gruppo di criminali ricercati, protetto soltanto dalle lanterne sfavillanti del quartiere a luci rosse, da un vistoso kimono di seta gialla e dalle stecche laccate di un ventaglio da esibizione.

Prima di costringerlo a raddrizzare la schiena con una sberla che avrebbe atterrato persino il suo agile maestro di spada, quella maledetta volpe gli aveva spiegato che non bisogna mai dire una bugia se non si è pronti a ricordarla, se non contiene almeno un frammento di verità, e se non si è abbastanza sfrontati da farla suonare come vera. Sentì la voce che s’incrinava, nell’esitazione con cui sputò quelle parole false, e si augurò che la stupida lucertola fosse abbastanza stupida da non accorgersene, più di una cortigiana dalla sfolgorante carriera e dai discutibili metodi educativi.

In effetti, la stupida lucertola si limitò a insinuare più a fondo il volto contro il suo collo, domandando con la vocetta querula di un bambino curioso: “Mi dirai almeno se sono stato il primo?”

“Certo che no, stupida lucertola!”: avvampò come se gli avessero attizzato un’esca contro la faccia, prima ancora di avvertire la risata gorgogliare nella gola squamosa, premuta contro la sua scapola: “Sei spettacolare, vecchio. Un attimo prima, hai quell’espressione truce da rude guerriero con un sasso al posto del cuore, ma basta sussurrarti qualche parolina ammiccante per farti crollare come un castello di carte da hanafuda.”

“Ti detesto, stupida lucertola” bofonchiò, mentre affondava le dita nella stoffa del futon per non rifilargli un pugno dritto sul naso affilato, un assalto che quel rettile molesto avrebbe interpretato come l’invito a una lotta, destinata a finire soltanto con i loro corpi avvinghiati sul pavimento della stanza. L’ultima volta che era successo, aveva trascorso l’intera mattinata a farsi staccare da Yarrow le pedine di Go che gli si erano piantate nella schiena e non aveva intenzione di scoprire quante altre cianfrusaglie gli si potevano conficcare addosso, se si lasciava stendere nudo sul tatami di quella tana caotica.

“Quello che intendevo dire” riprese e, all’improvviso, la sua voce divenne solenne, il tono che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire sempre da un drago secolare che viveva in un antico santuario su un’isola capace di apparire e scomparire come la nebbia sull’oceano, “è se sono il primo dio che ti ordinano di uccidere.”

Gli era sempre riuscito difficile pensare a quella stupida lucertola, capace soltanto di sbevazzare oolong bollente, appoggiare la fronte contro la sua e prenderselo nella penombra opprimente della tana senza chiedere il permesso, come a una divinità. Soprattutto se paragonato a quelle di cui raccontavano i testi antichi, mani che plasmano un mondo ancora giovane, voci che creano la vita nel caos e nel vuoto, esseri ultraterreni che perseguitano o salvano gli umani, su cui ricadeva tutta la responsabilità di adorarli e tramandarne nomi e gesta.

Non c’era niente di sacro nel rettile esigente che gli stava acciambellato addosso, forse per questo si era convinto che non sarebbe stato difficile prendersi la sua testa cornuta, prima che una spada in pezzi gli dimostrasse amaramente il contrario: “Non credo che ci siano ancora dei, là fuori. Altrimenti, perché se ne starebbero a guardare senza fare nulla, mentre il Commodoro Rose si permette di distruggere tutto ciò che siamo, la nostra cultura, il nostro passato, la nostra anima, in nome di un progresso che nessuno gli ha chiesto di portarci? Aspettano forse che avveleni e bruci ogni angolo del continente, come un Ōmukade selvaggio e senza freni, prima di decidersi a fare qualcosa per impedirglielo?”

“Questo non è il modo in cui gli dei ragionano, vecchio”: adesso la sua voce era ancora più remota, come se provenisse dal legno e dalla pietra di un sacello nel cuore di una foresta, da una gemma rovente piovuta dal cielo, dalla superficie argentea di uno specchio, sigillato nei recessi nascosti di qualche tempio. Come se uscisse dalle labbra di un vero dio, che però preferiva comportarsi da bestiolina avida e bizzosa, di cui aveva il discutibile privilegio di essere il giocattolo preferito, almeno finché la stupida lucertola non si fosse stancata di lui.

Anche se non riusciva a ricordare chi, qualcuno una volta gli aveva detto che gli dei appartengono soltanto a chi li venera, e mai a chi li ama. Ma lui non lo amava, quindi non doveva preoccuparsi di scoprire cosa sarebbe successo, il giorno in cui quel rettile divino si fosse annoiato abbastanza. Sperava ancora di riuscire a ucciderlo prima che quel momento arrivasse.

“Sei contento, vecchio? Alla fine abbiamo parlato, anche se non volevi”: aveva fatto ritorno la voce scanzonata, per cui aveva imparato a infuriarsi, ad arrendersi, a tremare, come un cane addestrato ai richiami del padrone. Doveva solo fingere ancora per un po’, aspettare l’apertura che gli avrebbe permesso di sferrare l’affondo, cercando di non disprezzarsi troppo, se doveva sacrificare ogni notte la carne e l’orgoglio a quella parodia squamosa di una divinità.

“Tu apri quella boccaccia anche quando non sarebbe opportuno farlo, stupida lucertola” ribatté, senza opporre resistenza, inerte come una bambola di pezza, quando gli artigli gli strinsero il mento e lo costrinsero a voltare la testa, a sopportare il tocco di quelle iridi acuminate: “Preferisci forse che la usi per qualcosa di più eccitante, vecchio?”

Trasalì, il gemito incastrato tra i denti e le labbra, il desiderio che sprizzava come un lampo dal cervello al sesso, nell’attimo in cui la sua lingua ruvida percorse a fior di pelle la gola fremente, fino al capezzolo intirizzito dalla lieve brezza marina che s’insinuava attraverso la finestra aperta. Avrebbe mai imparato a non odiarsi, mentre si lasciava annientare per un’altra interminabile notte, implorando a voce bassa per ogni istante di quel delizioso supplizio?

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata alle stelle distanti nel buio, rimpiangendo quella libertà inafferrabile, tinta dei colori tenui dell’alba, che avrebbe permesso almeno a loro di scappare.

§§§

“Hai intenzione di seguirmi ancora per molto, stupida lucertola?” gli chiese, dopo essersi fermato in mezzo al corridoio porticato. Si era accorto subito di avere un’ombra insolitamente imponente, che tonfava sul legno alle sue spalle come un neonato gigantesco a gattoni, ma lo aveva ignorato di proposito, per vedere quando si sarebbe stancato di giocare a nascondino.

“Eh, eh, beccato”: la risata gutturale della stupida lucertola riecheggiò sotto il portico, insieme al rumore sordo della coda che sbatacchiava a destra e a sinistra sulle assi della terrazza.

Preceduta dallo scricchiolio di carta e legno della porta scorrevole, la testa di Ryōta spuntò nel corridoio: “Grazie per averlo attirato fino a qui, Onorevole Consorte.”

“Non ringraziarmi, Venerabile Compagno, stavo soltanto cercando di levarmelo di torno”: non si sarebbe mai abituato a tutta quella cortesia cerimoniosa, puzzolente di polvere e di bugie, il motivo per cui non aveva mai accettato alcun incarico che partisse dalle stanze del Palazzo Imperiale. Forse, se lo avesse fatto, rifletté con un debole rimpianto, adesso avrebbe avuto qualche patrono influente e privo di squame che garantisse per lui con il Principe Ereditario Dande, e il Commodoro avrebbe incontrato maggiori difficoltà a dichiararlo il nemico pubblico per eccellenza della Nazione. Beh, adesso era lì, lontano dal Palazzo, ma circondato di cortigiani, e i rimpianti non gli sarebbero serviti più di qualche vuoto onorifico.

“Cosa state tramando, voi due?”: sentire la voce della stupida lucertola diventare acuta per l’agitazione era una gradevole novità, un nuovo spettacolo che aveva intenzione di godersi fino all’ultima battuta.

La coda scivolosa di Ryōta si arricciò un paio di volte attorno alla zampa del suo sovrano, strattonandolo come un pesce preso fra i tentacoli di una medusa: “C’è da sbrigare la corrispondenza diplomatica accumulatasi durante l’ultima luna, Sommo Kibana.”

“Mi avete attirato in trappola con l’inganno, che cosa meschina e sleale. Non siete migliori di quel lurido bruco molesto!” strillò la stupida lucertola, nella stessa pantomima indignata che aveva messo in scena qualche giorno prima, quando l’avevano sorpreso con in mano quattro Demoni(*) durante una partita a carte, “Me la pagherete cara, tu nel dojo, e tu in camera da letto!”

“Divertiti, stupida lucertola” si limitò a commentare, mentre lo guardava strisciare dentro lo studiolo a orecchie basse, con l’espressione di gelida furia di un gatto immerso a viva forza nel catino pieno d’acqua di una lavandaia.

Ryōta srotolò la coda dalla sua caviglia e la usò per spingere un mucchietto ondeggiante di documenti sotto il suo naso: “Cominciamo con la lettera per il principe della foresta pietrificata…”

“Ah, i draghi-puzzola” borbottò la stupida lucertola, accasciato sul tavolino da scrittura. Sbadigliò a bocca aperta, mostrando le zanne, quindi iniziò a dettare, nel tono annoiato di uno scolaretto costretto a ripetere l’alfabeto sotto lo sguardo severo del precettore: “Ciao, Nezu. Come stai? Non che m’importi particolarmente, ma il Venerabile Compagno Ryōta mi sta costringendo a scriverti questa stupida lettera, quindi qualcosa ti dovrò pur chiedere. Hai messo su un po’ di muscoli? Spero di sì, visto che l’ultima volta mi è sembrato di scopare una canna di bambù…”

Nel silenzio imbarazzato che scese sulla stanza come il presagio di una sciagura, si sarebbe potuto sentire il suono di una manciata di spilli che cadevano sul pavimento, figuriamoci lo spezzarsi del pennino e il ticchettio nevrotico degli artigli di Ryōta sul naso ossuto: “Siete assolutamente sicuro di volere che queste parole siano incluse in una lettera diplomatica, Sommo Kibana?”

“Non se non posso vedere la sua faccia mentre le legge” soggiunse, prima di strizzargli l’occhio con una smorfietta maliziosa, “Non essere troppo geloso, vecchio, era soltanto una lavoro come tanti.”

Visto che non poteva rifilargli un calcio sotto la coda, si limitò a picchiettare i tacchi dei tabi sul pavimento e incurvò le labbra in un sorriso che sperava fosse tagliente come la lama della sua vecchia spada: “I tuoi consessi amorosi da rettile non mi riguardano, stupida lucertola.”

“Oh, Kabu, eccoti. Ti stavo proprio cercando.”

“Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, Yarrow”: richiuse la porta scorrevole dello studiolo sui sibili concitati di Ryōta e della stupida lucertola, prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione, “Credevo che fossi entrato a far parte dei mobili della biblioteca, ormai.”

Come Rurina si premurava di sottolineare ogni sera, in tono sempre più infastidito, era diventato praticamente impossibile vedere il folklorista in qualsiasi altro posto, ad eccezione di quando emergeva dalla penombra polverosa per trangugiare un po’ di zuppa e qualche mollusco alla griglia, senza scambiare una sola parola con nessuno, all’infuori di qualche mormorio assorto, e con lo sguardo sempre incollato ai caratteri vergati su qualche foglio ingiallito.

Yarrow si toccò i riccioli incrostati di polvere, fiocchi grigi posatisi sul rame, che lo facevano sembrare invecchiato di vent’anni in una sola luna. Si stava proteggendo gli occhi dal sole, non più abituato a sopportare quella luce troppo calda e intensa, ed era così pallido che le lentiggini gli macchiavano le guance come piaghe sulla pelle: “Ieri sera ho corso un bel rischio, mi è crollato addosso uno degli armadi con i rotoli più antichi. Forse, qualche parassita del legno ha danneggiato i sostegni. Se non fosse stato per il Venerabile Compagno Ryōta, che passava da quelle parti, adesso sarei ancora là sotto a cercare di non soffocare… Ti prego, non dirlo a Rurina.”

Sospirò, davanti alla sua espressione sofferente, che sarebbe stata corredata anche da un bell’occhio nero, se lei lo avesse scoperto: “Certo che no, devo già tenere a bada una stupida lucertola dagli artigli lunghi, non ho nessuna intenzione di finire a dividervi come due galli in un combattimento clandestino.”

Un flebile sollievo balenò sul suo volto, scavato dalle occhiaie: “Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Kabu. Oh, ma sono proprio sbadato, non ti ho detto perché ti cercavo. Potresti seguirmi in biblioteca, devo mostrarti qualcosa di strano… Ti prometto che non crollerà più nulla. O almeno spero.”

“Immagino di non avere altra scelta”: si strinse nelle spalle, e Yarrow lo precedette lungo il corridoio come un cucciolo scodinzolante a cui aveva promesso un osso da rosicchiare, “Hai qualche novità sul punto debole del bruco assassino?”

“Nessuna, mi dispiace” gli rispose, mentre si massaggiava la spalla su cui doveva essere atterrato durante il crollo dell’armadio, “I rotoli delle prime generazioni sono illeggibili, sia perché si sbriciolano come foglie morte non appena entrano in contatto con la pelle e l’aria, sia perché sono stati compilati da qualcuno che usava un alfabeto ormai dimenticato. Sono riuscito a trascrivere qualche brano dai testi delle generazioni di mezzo, ma la prosa è incredibilmente farraginosa: non vedevo nulla di simile dai trattati alchemici, dove però gli autori si ostinano a usare un linguaggio complicato per essere compresi soltanto dagli iniziati. Si parla del patto fra il guerriero prescelto umano e il sovrano dei draghi, del fatto che l’Ōmukade si ciba di carne umana e odia i draghi, appunto, e nient’altro.”

“Se li tengono ben stretti i loro segreti, questi dannati rettili” osservò, in un brontolio irritato, prima che Yarrow soggiungesse: “Beh, lo farei anch’io, se i primi visitatori che ricevessi dopo secoli fossero tre mercenari girovaghi che stanno cercando di uccidermi.”

“Tu da che parte stai?”: si accorse che quella frase gli era sfuggita più offesa di quanto in realtà non fosse, ed era quasi sul punto di chiedergli scusa, tuttavia, Yarrow non sembrava essersi risentito, a giudicare dal tono pacato con cui replicò: “Io sto dalla parte della conoscenza, Kabu. E più studio, più mi accorgo che non sempre noi umani ci comportiamo in modo onorevole con chiunque sia diverso da noi. Forse, dovremmo smettere di misurare il mondo in base alla nostra bussola morale e fermarci ad ascoltare quello che loro hanno da insegnarci.”

“Se fossi costretto ad ascoltare tutto il giorno il chiacchiericcio fastidioso della stupida lucertola, cambieresti idea, fidati” commentò, in tono sprezzante, con la consapevolezza che stava soltanto cercando di cambiare discorso: se lo portava dietro da anni, gli aveva impedito di essere arso vivo e divorato in diverse occasioni, eppure ogni tanto ancora si stupiva di quanto potesse rivelarsi pungente l’intelletto di quello studioso, quando non era perso tra testi criptici e demonietti da adottare in giro per il continente, “La cronaca danneggiata da Rena è proprio irrecuperabile?”

“Ci sto provando: stavo lavorando proprio a quello ieri sera, prima del… dell’incidente.”

Avevano raggiunto la biblioteca, che occupava un intero edificio nei penetrali del santuario, a poca distanza da dove se ne stava rintanata la stupida lucertola. Se possibile, il salone principale era ancora più disordinato del covo del rettile: le pareti erano nascoste dietro armadi invasi da rotoli ammucchiati alla rinfusa gli uni sopra gli altri, fogli sciolti tappezzavano il pavimento, rendendo difficile camminare nelle stanze senza calpestarne qualcuno, e dei tavoli da consultazione erano ormai visibili soltanto le gambe, sotto la catasta di pergamene, carte geografiche e stampe sparpagliate ovunque ci fosse ancora spazio per accumularle.

Yarrow lo guidò verso il tavolino più ordinato, dove aveva srotolato le pagine bruciacchiate della cronaca, accanto agli strumenti da scrittura e a un mortaio con pestello, che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere in cucina: “Mi è bastato cercare sul limitare del bosco e ho trovato qualche bacca utile per una mistura che dovrebbe permettermi di far risaltare l’inchiostro rimasto sopra le bruciature. Devo aspettare che termini il tempo di posa, quindi forse riusciremo ancora a leggere qualche carattere, sempre che la carta non si incenerisca del tutto.”

Lo guardò allargare le braccia, come se avesse potuto abbracciare l’intera stanza e tutti quei volumi per portarseli via: “Secondo te, con quale criterio è organizzata questa biblioteca? Mi spiego meglio, visto che so che non sei un esperto: se avessi bisogno di cercare un particolare testo sugli scaffali, come posso essere sicuro di trovarlo?”

“Mi stai dicendo che c’è un ordine, nascosto da qualche parte in questa confusione?”: passò in rassegna con un’occhiata scettica i ripiani più vicini, stipati e impolverati come il retrobottega di un robivecchi, “Credo che tu sia il primo a usare questa biblioteca dopo secoli, e sicuramente l’unico che si è posto il problema della sua organizzazione.”

Sulle sue labbra aleggiò un sorriso, l’astuzia ritrosa di qualcuno che sta per rivelare un segreto che ha scoperto tutto da solo: “È la biblioteca stessa a farti trovare quello che stai cercando.”

Stando attento a non far sbilanciare il cumulo di volumi ammonticchiati su uno dei tavoli da lettura, estrasse un libro dalla pila e glielo aprì sotto gli occhi: in una delle prime pagine, appariva l’illustrazione di un’aquila barbuta e dallo sguardo arcigno, appollaiata su un albero contorto che non sembrava in grado di poter reggere il suo peso. Dove l’inchiostro aveva tracciato qualche svolazzo per accennare a un cielo nuvoloso, lesse l’ideogramma del Tengu.

“Quello che stai guardando è il primo tomo della tetralogia del _Gazu Hyakki Yagyō_ (**), probabilmente il più celebre bestiario del continente, almeno fino a quando non verrà pubblicato il mio. Comunque, si tratta di una serie di libri illustrati, dedicati non soltanto agli Yōkai, ma anche agli Yūrei, nonché ad altre creature mostruose e leggendarie della letteratura, del mito e del folklore. Tuttavia, il particolare interessante è un altro: sei libero di non crederci, ma non lo avevo preparato qui sopra per mostrartelo. In realtà, ho soltanto _pensato_ di volertelo mostrare, mentre prendevo un libro a caso in mezzo a quelli appoggiati sul tavolo.”

“Perdonami, ma sto facendo molta fatica a seguirti” lo interruppe, non del tutto sicuro di aver capito: sapeva maneggiare una spada per difendere o ferire come se fosse la naturale prosecuzione del suo corpo, poteva orientarsi senza mappe e senza bussola in qualsiasi foresta e su qualsiasi sentiero del continente, eppure, ogni volta in cui Yarrow apriva uno spiraglio per guidarlo nel suo mondo di carta e spauracchi notturni, si sentiva sempre il bambino smarrito di qualche vecchio racconto ammonitore.

“Ti darò una dimostrazione pratica” si affrettò ad aggiungere Yarrow, prima di chiudere gli occhi e aggrottare le sopracciglia, nella sua consueta espressione assorta.

Trattenne a stento un singulto sorpreso, nel momento in cui l’illustrazione del Tengu si dissolse, come la superficie di una pozzanghera smossa dal vento, e venne sostituita da righe su righe in una calligrafia minuta, tracciata con caratteri che era sicuro di non aver mai visto prima di quel momento.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Yarrow spiegò: “Non preoccuparti, è normale che tu non sappia leggere questo alfabeto. Adesso, in questo santuario, noi siamo probabilmente le prime due persone dopo secoli a posare gli occhi sull’ _Hakutaku-zu_ (**). Si tratta di un altro bestiario, molto più antico dello _Hyakki Yagyō_ , che riporterebbe l’elenco di quasi dodicimila creature soprannaturali, descrivendo nel dettaglio il loro aspetto, le loro abitudini e i rimedi necessari per combatterle o blandirle. Il problema è che questo libro non dovrebbe esistere: è stato donato agli umani dallo Yōkai da cui ha preso il nome, l’Hakutaku, ma è scomparso senza lasciare alcuna traccia solo poco tempo dopo, ad eccezione di qualche citazione sparpagliata in numerosi altri testi dello stesso genere.”

Si grattò il mento, come se stesse cercando di decifrare quei caratteri sconosciuti: “Quindi, se ho capito bene, non soltanto questa biblioteca è in grado di far apparire il testo che stai cercando nel momento in cui ne hai bisogno, ma contiene anche libri che sono considerati distrutti o dispersi nel mondo là fuori?”

“Esatto, non è meraviglioso?” trillò Yarrow, un bambino che si è appena risvegliato in una città popolata soltanto da venditori di dolciumi, “Peccato che, quando le ho chiesto di procurarmi un libro sugli Ōmukade, tutte le pagine siano diventate improvvisamente bianche, finché non ho cambiato domanda.”

“Un po’ dispettosa, questa biblioteca, come i suoi squamosi proprietari”: anche se avrebbe voluto pensare il meno possibile a quella stupida lucertola e a tutto ciò che lo riguardava, si ritrovò a riflettere sugli oggetti che affollavano la tana. Anche quel covo funzionava allo stesso modo, si riempiva di ciò che il suo abitante desiderava di volta in volta, e attirava chincaglierie e oggetti preziosi in quella sua orribile confusione, nel momento in cui andavano persi nella realtà al di là dell’oceano?

“A proposito di squame, sai dove potrebbe trovarsi Rena? È un po’ che non la vedo aggirarsi nel santuario…”

“Dovresti chiederlo a Rurina, è lei che ha fatto amicizia con le Venerabili Compagne. Io sto sempre chiuso qui dentro, e il Venerabile Ryōta è il tipo che ti rivolge la parola solo quando è strettamente necessario.”

Yarrow scosse la testa con aria sconsolata: la sua osservazione scientifica dei draghi nel loro habitat naturale era durata una sola settimana, durante la quale li aveva inseguiti dappertutto, scribacchiando appunti e scarabocchiando bozzetti anatomici di artigli, escrescenze ossee, squame e zanne. Se la stupida lucertola lo aveva subito assecondato, rotolandosi sul pavimento come un gatto in cerca di attenzioni e raccomandandogli di raffigurarlo nel suo profilo migliore, Rena gli aveva invece soffiato contro un blando avvertimento e qualche scintilla, sufficienti per convincerlo a seppellirsi definitivamente nella biblioteca.

“Ne avrò come minimo fino al tramonto” lo avvertì, mentre spostava lo sguardo in direzione della cronaca danneggiata dal fuoco magico, “Però cercherò di esserci per cena, questa volta.”

Sorrise e allungò la mano per scrollargli via la polvere dai riccioli, prima di dirigersi verso la porta: “Lei è molto preoccupata per te, anche se ha un modo abbastanza violento di dimostrarlo. Se scopri qualcosa di utile, vieni subito a chiamarmi.”

“Agli ordini, Kabu!”

§§§

Non aveva mai amato particolarmente la sabbia, con quel suo modo tenace di incollarsi alla pelle, rendendo molto difficile liberarsene in fretta. Inoltre, adesso aveva iniziato anche a evocargli le scaglie ruvide della stupida lucertola premute addosso, pensieri che preferiva lasciare al buio della notte e a quello che accadeva nel segreto della tana male illuminata.

Tuttavia, affondò volentieri i piedi nudi nella sabbia tiepida, stando attento a non inzuppare gli orli dell’hakama nell’acqua di mare, che si allungava pigramente sulla spiaggia. Seguì per un po’ la linea umida della risacca, disseminata di spuma che si seccava al sole, cocci di conchiglie e rami di alghe strappati dalla marea, finché il vento non gli portò il rumore allegro delle risate, sopra lo sciabordio tranquillo dell’oceano.

Notò per prima Hitomi, ancora in forma umana, ad eccezione delle lunghe ali affusolate, molto simili a quelle di una libellula di fiume, se non fosse stato per le concrezioni gelate che le solcavano in un intreccio scintillante. Il drago femmina volava poco lontano dalla riva, tenendo in braccio Rurina, in modo che potesse sfiorare con le punte dei piedi le creste delle onde e scalciare in alto l’acqua: “È divertentissimo!”

“Cosa ti avevo detto?” cinguettò Hitomi, scrollando la criniera candida, impregnata di schiuma e di sale, strillando all’unisono con lei.

Fece per chiamarle, ma una fitta improvvisa, come una mano che gli torceva lo stomaco, gli spense le parole in bocca. Aveva provato qualcosa di simile poco prima, mentre ascoltava Yarrow parlare del funzionamento della biblioteca, anche se aveva cercato di dare la colpa all’atmosfera soffocante e polverosa di quello stanzone gremito di carta e inchiostro.

Quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui aveva visto i loro occhi brillare a quel modo, quanto tempo era trascorso da quando li aveva sentiti ridere di cuore, in quale momento dei loro viaggi in giro per il continente avevano smesso di essere felici al suo fianco? E, soprattutto, perché non se n’era accorto e aveva continuato a trascinarseli dietro come un bagaglio di cui non poteva più fare a meno, senza fermarsi a chiedere se avevano davvero scelto di vivere quella vita di girovaghi, incapaci di fermarsi troppo a lungo nello stesso posto, o se era stato lui a imporgliela, con il pretesto che non erano in grado di difendersi da soli? Aveva scelto per tutti, perché ormai sapeva che sarebbe stato davvero perso, se si fosse svegliato sotto le stelle senza sentire i loro bisticci su chi avrebbe dovuto cucinare o su chi aveva cercato di nuovo di portarsi dietro un demonietto affamato.

“Ma guarda chi si vede, l’Onorevole Consorte”: Hitomi planò in direzione della spiaggia, posò delicatamente Rurina sulla sabbia e si piegò in una piccola riverenza, “Mi sono presa buona cura della vostra protetta.”

“Non ne dubito, Venerabile Compagna” ricambiò la cortesia inclinando appena la testa, “Sto cercando la Venerabile Rena, mi sembra che manchi dal santuario ormai da diversi giorni.”

“Oh, non c’è da preoccuparsi, è in missione per conto del Sommo Kibana.”

Rimase per un attimo abbagliato, quando i raggi del sole rimbalzarono sulle squame ghiacciate della coda di Hitomi, puntata in direzione del bosco, un ammasso verde scuro che si arrampicava sul fianco della montagna, poco lontano dal retro degli edifici del santuario: “Se ne starà rintanata nella sua fucina fino a quando non avrà terminato il lavoro.”

“Almeno lassù non ci sarà nessun folklorista ficcanaso a darle fastidio” commentò Rurina, immersa nell’acqua fino alle ginocchia, mentre fermava alcune ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie e si chinava a cercare qualche pezzo di corallo portato a riva dalla risacca.

“Sai per caso che genere di lavoro le ha affidato la stupida lucertola?” le chiese, e Hitomi rise, in un tintinnio limpido che ricordava delle campanelle di vetro soffiato mosse dal vento: “Non dovreste più chiamarlo in quel modo, Onorevole Consorte, adesso che appartenete l’uno all’altro grazie al rituale dell’alleanza fra draghi e umani.”

“Io non appartengo proprio a nessuno, tantomeno alla stupida lucertola, e continuerò a chiamarlo come mi pare”: ancora una volta, si accorse di aver risposto in maniera eccessivamente ostile, ma quei rettili cerimoniosi erano sempre capaci di fargli saltare persino nervi che non credeva di avere, “Non intendevo essere così scortese con voi, Venerabile Compagna.”

La vide scodinzolare, il segno che quelle parole non l’avevano offesa: “Non affrettatevi a scusarvi, Onorevole Consorte. Sono stata inopportuna, e poi la vostra protetta mi aveva avvertito, che siete un tipo… come dite voi umani… ecco, burbero.”

Quello sì che era essere inopportuni, ma non ebbe modo di replicare, perché sentirono uno strillo affranto, dal punto in cui Rurina stava setacciando la spiaggia. Corsero al suo fianco, e la trovarono raggomitolata su uno scoglio, tremante e con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime: “Non è possibile, non è possibile…”

“Onorevole Rurina, che succede? Siete ferita? Ci sono molti pesci velenosi nell’acqua bassa” indagò Hitomi, facendo guizzare il muso vicino ai suoi piedi, ma lei si limitò a scrollare la testa e indicare una sagoma, mezza sepolta dalla sabbia: “Kabu, dimmi che la vedi anche tu. Che non me la sono immaginata.”

Si chinò sulla spiaggia e scavò, a sufficienza per ritrovarsi davanti una bambola di paglia intrecciata, su cui erano stati fissati due frammenti di madreperla e un ciuffo d’alghe per imitare occhi e capelli. Anche se gli tremava la mano come se tenesse stretto fra le dita uno scorpione vivo, si intimò di non lasciarla cadere: “Questa è la bambola che ti aveva regalato tuo padre, la notte prima del maremoto. L’unica altra cosa che sono riuscito a salvare dalle onde e dal fango…”

“A parte me.”

Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre Rurina affondava il volto contro il suo collo e scoppiava a piangere; aveva dimenticato persino quanto tempo era trascorso dall’ultima volta in cui le aveva permesso di abbracciarlo, forse non lo aveva più fatto da quando quella bambina gli si era aggrappata alla mano e gli aveva impedito di andarsene senza voltarsi indietro.

“Immagino che questo sia qualcosa che proviene dal vostro passato, qualcosa che credevate di aver perso, vero?” s’intromise Hitomi, seppur con una circospezione di cui non l’avrebbe creduta capace, “Succede spesso, soprattutto quando ci sono degli umani sull’isola: il mare ci restituisce degli oggetti smarriti, che di solito si rivelano essere stati molto importanti per coloro che li rinvengono.”

“Come i libri che cambiano nella biblioteca” osservò, prima che Rurina si ritraesse, asciugandosi le lacrime rimaste nella manica dello yukata. Hitomi le solleticò le guance con il fiocco freddo della coda: “E voi, Onorevole Consorte, non avete ancora trovato nulla di vostro? Il mare non vi ha ancora portato qualcosa che avete perso molto tempo fa?”

Non si poteva restituire un clan, per quanto la magia scorresse potente su quell’isola, e la spada l’aveva distrutta contro le squame della stupida lucertola quando era già approdato al santuario, quindi non c’era nulla che le onde potessero far riemergere per lui. Tuttavia, di nuovo, non ebbe il tempo di risponderle, poiché l’espressione di Hitomi si fece improvvisamente vacua, la coda e le zampe le si afflosciarono come gli arti di una marionetta a cui era stata sfilata la mano da sotto, e non cadde svenuta sulla sabbia soltanto perché lui e Rurina furono abbastanza veloci da acciuffarla per la criniera. La posarono sulla spiaggia e tentarono di scrollarla, un attimo prima che il suo corpo flessuoso si contorcesse, frustato dalle convulsioni; dalle sue zanne usciva un basso gorgoglio sofferente, mentre una macchia rossastra, simile a un’ustione, si allargava a sciogliere le squame tra la spalla e la zampa sinistra.

“Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa possiamo fare?” strillò Rurina, e provò a tamponarle la pelle bruciata con la manica intrisa d’acqua salata.

“Rena… Rena è in pericolo” esalò Hitomi, rabbrividendo contro il palmo della sua mano. Spostarono lo sguardo verso il bosco, nel punto in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la fucina; dagli alberi si alzò un stormo di uccelli, poi volute di fumo nero, sempre più fitte, come nuvole che minacciano tempesta. Una nuova scossa, la prima dopo quella che li aveva avvertiti dell’esistenza dell’Ōmukade, li atterrò sulla sabbia, accanto al corpo tremante di Hitomi: “Ci mancava soltanto questo…”

L’isola stava ancora tremando, travolta dalle scosse e dalle urla selvagge dello yōkai, quando Yarrow barcollò sulla sabbia nella loro direzione, sorreggendo Ryōta: il drago maschio aveva la stessa chiazza sul lato sinistro del corpo, dove le squame trasparenti erano diventate opache e cominciavano a incresparsi, come foglie morte sul punto di staccarsi dal ramo.

“Me ne occupo io”: anche se faticava a muovere le zampe, Ryōta sedette sulla spiaggia accanto a Hitomi e allungò gli artigli verso le onde. Richiamata dal suo gesto, l’acqua piovve leggera sul fianco ferito del drago femmina, che smise di dimenarsi e balbettò: “Rena… è riuscita a scappare?”

“Credo sia quella lassù”: Yarrow indicò lo stormo di uccelli in fuga, appena emerso dalla fitta coltre di fumo. In mezzo a loro, una figura più grande e slanciata stava volando ad ali spiegate in direzione della spiaggia, oscillando pericolosamente come un aquilone dalle stecche rotte.

“Precipiterà” osservò, un attimo prima che l’ala sinistra di Rena sbattesse a vuoto. Il drago femmina piroettò un paio di volte a mezz’aria, scartò appena in tempo per evitare l’urto con i rami degli alberi protesi al limitare del bosco e puntò il muso verso il mare. Ryōta e Hitomi seguirono la sua traiettoria confusa a fiato mozzo, emettendo di tanto in tanto qualche gridolino dolorante.

“Sei proprio un uccellaccio del malaugurio, vecchio!”: la stupida lucertola gli sfrecciò accanto, affondando gli artigli nella sabbia. Alte dune compatte si sollevarono sotto il suo tocco: Rena si schiantò sulla più distante, rimbalzando di schiena per proteggere il fagotto di stoffa sdrucita che stringeva tra le zampe, le ali crespe da falena solcate da due strappi orizzontali, come se fossero state graffiate o lacerate a morsi.

“Levatevi di dosso, non sono mica morta” ringhiò, mentre si scrollava di dosso la sabbia; per sottolineare il fastidio di averli intorno, frustò l’aria con il fuoco fatuo della coda, finché non arretrarono sul fianco della duna, “Ho una buona notizia, una cattiva e una pessima. Quale volete sentire per prima?”

“Possiamo cominciare da quella buona?”: Yarrow alzò timidamente la mano, e Rena tamburellò con gli artigli sul fagotto, senza però mollare la presa: “Questo lavoro è finito, proprio come il Sommo Kibana aveva chiesto. La fucina, invece, è andata, consumata dall’acido e poi esplosa, fortunatamente quando ero già riuscita a uscire dalle macerie.”

“La cattiva notizia, a parte che il bruco molesto è riuscito ad arrivare fino a quel terrazzamento?” intervenne la stupida lucertola, ritraendo gli artigli in modo che le dune si appiattissero lentamente e li riportassero al livello della spiaggia.

“Si sta spostando, o meglio, ha corroso a tal punto le rocce su cui era sdraiato che ha finito per franare lungo il fianco della montagna, travolgendo gli alberi di tutta quella parte di bosco e anche le pareti della fucina” spiegò Rena, mentre ripiegava con difficoltà le ali lacerate sulla schiena, digrignando le zanne per non lasciarsi scappare qualche imprecazione da rettile. Come al solito, toccò a lui la battuta del vecchio guerriero ruvido e disilluso: “E ci rimane soltanto la notizia pessima.”

“Non possiamo più aspettare, dobbiamo attaccarlo”: vide molte emozioni addensarsi negli occhi scuri della Venerabile Compagna, dal dolore alla paura, dalla rabbia all’orgoglio. Doveva somigliarle, quando aveva dovuto assistere alla caduta in disgrazia del suo clan, senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo, a parte fuggire di notte verso un paese straniero, con soltanto una spada e un emblema privo di potere nascosti sotto il mantello, “Ho visto come la sua bava velenosa sta consumando la pietra: le ferite della montagna sono profonde, finora ci ha protetto, ma non lo reggerà ancora a lungo. Il problema è che non ci sono altri terrazzamenti a frapporsi fra lui e la spiaggia, e non possiamo sperare che gli alberi ne rallentino la caduta, anzi franeranno rovinosamente insieme al suo corpo corazzato. Al prossimo movimento, alla prossima scossa, precipiterà senza alcuno ostacolo, e distruggerà il santuario.”

Sembrava che tutti si fossero dimenticati come si fa a respirare, mentre ascoltavano la sua terribile rivelazione. Ovviamente, la stupida lucertola non poteva tollerare quel silenzio opprimente, che peraltro distoglieva l’attenzione da lui: “Venerabili Compagni, Dolcezza, Carotino, vecchio, è giunto il momento che aspettavamo. Il momento di andare a fare il culo a strisce a quel verme schifoso!”

§§§

“Perdonatemi, Onorevole Consorte, Onorevole Protetta: mi dispiace di avervi fatto preoccupare per me” guaì Hitomi, immersa fino al garrese in un bacile lustrale, mentre Ryōta le rovesciava addosso altra acqua sacra, in modo che potesse congelarsi e sostituire le squame danneggiate.

“Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi” risposero Rurina e Rena, in tono molto diverso, cortese la prima, irritato la seconda, che si era accovacciata sui tizzoni spenti di un braciere e si stava spolverando sulle ali e sul corpo le ceneri tiepide. Con il crepitio di una fiamma che riprende a bruciare, la cartilagine lacerata delle ali iniziò a ricomporsi, allo stesso modo in cui l’acqua sacra aveva fatto staccare le scaglie ustionate di Ryōta.

“Se non è maleducazione chiedervelo, come mai avete tutti addosso le stesse ferite?” s’informò Rurina. Alle sue spalle, Yarrow si lasciò sfuggire un discreto colpo di tosse, per attirare l’attenzione: “Se vuoi, posso spiegartelo io.”

“Ma non è a te che l’ho chiesto” lo gelò lei, strappandogli un verso atterrito, come se avesse appena minacciato di sfilettarlo da vivo con il coltellino da pescatrice. Prima ancora che potesse ammonirli, Ryōta s’intromise in quello che stava per degenerare nel loro ennesimo litigio: “Ogni esponente di ciascuna generazione di draghi è indissolubilmente legato agli altri esemplari della nidiata. Condividiamo la magia, i sogni, gli incubi, le emozioni, le ferite, come se fossimo una sola anima. All’Onorevole Sapiente piace definirla _mente-alveare_ , perché noi non abbiamo un nome per descrivere questo legame, lo percepiamo e basta.”

In una manciata di attimi, al solo udire quel quieto complimento da parte di Ryōta, Yarrow impallidì, poi avvampò, come la polvere che s’incendia nei diversi colori di un fuoco d’artificio. Rurina lo riportò nel mondo reale, sul tatami della saletta nei propilei del santuario con un piccolo pugno contro la spalla: “Adesso vedi di non montarti troppo la testa, folklorista.”

La consapevolezza che anche soltanto una delle emozioni che la stupida lucertola aveva provato nelle loro notti insieme poteva essere trapelata fino a raggiungere la mente degli altri draghi, improvvisamente lo fece sentire nudo, ancora più ridicolo, ancora più vulnerabile. E come ogni animale che si sente in trappola senza via di scampo, decise di mordere: “Invece, perché la stupida lucertola non ha neanche un graffio?”

“Perché sarebbe un sacrilegio permettere a questo corpicino da urlo di danneggiarsi tanto facilmente” lo sentì ridacchiare, mentre gli scoccava uno sguardo ammiccante da sopra l’orlo della tazza di oolong fumante. Ryōta sospirò, affrettandosi a chiarire: “Quello che il Sommo Kibana voleva intendere, con il suo abituale eloquio inopportuno, era che il sovrano è per natura più resistente dei draghi cortigiani e, inoltre, la magia di rigenerazione funziona più in fretta su di lui.”

“Credevo che ci fossimo riuniti qui per discutere di come far fuori il bruco molesto prima che lui faccia fuori noi” intervenne Rena, e fece saettare la coda fino a schiaffeggiare la nuca della stupida lucertola, “o mi sbaglio, Sommo Kibana?”

“Ringrazia che c’è sempre bisogno di un fabbro, da queste parti” brontolò di rimando, prima di posare la tazza e far schioccare gli artigli. Al suo comando, sul tatami davanti a loro si materializzò una delle mappe che gli era sembrato di scorgere all’interno della biblioteca: raffigurava l’isola per intero, dagli edifici del santuario che si allungavano sopra le onde ai boschi che si arrampicavano fino alla cima della montagna, ormai territorio di riposo e di caccia dell’Ōmukade.

“Non abbiamo né il tempo, né gli spazi a disposizione per elaborare una strategia d’attacco complessa” esordì la stupida lucertola e, per una volta, non provò l’irrefrenabile impulso di contraddirlo: “Le strategie d’attacco complesse sono quelle che hanno più probabilità di andare a finire malissimo.”

“Ho l’approvazione del vecchio: questa cosa mi farà commuovere fino alle lacrime, perdonatemi”: la stupida lucertola finse di tamponarsi gli occhi con gli artigli, quindi li piantò nella carta, in corrispondenza di una lunga striscia serpeggiante azzurra. La guardò snodarsi lungo il fianco della montagna, partendo dal lato occidentale dell’isola, che non aveva mai avuto occasione di esplorare: “È il corso superiore del fiume? Quello che sfocia all’estremità nord della spiaggia?”

“Esatto, ma la cosa più importante è che, nel tratto che attraversa la montagna, il fiume si trova sul fondo di una gola. Una gola abbastanza larga per farci incastrare dentro il bruco molesto.”

“Gli Ōmukade non amano l’acqua: anche se non è in grado di scalfire la loro corazza, detestano venire bagnati” spiegò Ryōta, accompagnato dal cigolio del pennino di Yarrow che incideva l’ennesimo foglio di appunti, “Io e le Venerabili Compagne possiamo usare la nostra magia per distrarlo, mentre è intrappolato all’interno della gola e l’acqua lo tormenta, in modo che il Sommo Kibana e l’Onorevole Consorte possano sferrare il loro attacco decisivo.”

“Due problemi”: la mano di Rurina scattò in alto, quasi travolgendo Yarrow, che stava scrivendo al suo fianco, “Chi farà da esca per costringerlo a muoversi a sufficienza da precipitare nella gola? E come intendete attaccarlo, visto che Kabu non ha più una spada e non sappiamo ancora qual è il suo punto debole?”

Non c’erano risposte che lei avrebbe voluto sentire, perciò rimase in silenzio e obbligò la stupida lucertola a rispondere al suo posto: “Mi piace il tuo acume, Dolcezza. Dunque, andiamo con ordine: le esche saremo io e il vecchio, ovviamente, così vedremo una volta per tutte se il bruco molesto odia di più i draghi o gli umani.”

“Hai intenzione di assecondarlo anche in questo delirio?”

Evitò accuratamente di incontrare il suo sguardo, perché sapeva di non essere mai stato capace di resistere alla supplica di quei suoi occhi chiari, come il mare d’estate che l’aveva tradita ancora bambina: “Te l’ho già detto, Rurina, non abbiamo altra scelta.”

“Per quanto riguarda le armi, almeno da questo punto di vista non dovremmo avere problemi”: Rena saltò giù dal braciere e posò il fagotto lacero davanti alle sue ginocchia, “Non possiamo permetterci di lasciare un guerriero senza la sua spada ancora a lungo, giusto?”

Deglutì il sale delle lacrime insieme alla sorpresa, perché non aveva intenzione di concedere alla stupida lucertola la soddisfazione di vederlo commuoversi come una geisha al primo regalo del danna, mentre scostava la stoffa del fagotto con le mani tremanti. Riconobbe il fodero e l’emblema del clan, lucenti come se fossero stati laccati e incisi di fresco, quindi strinse le dita nervose attorno all’elsa della katana e la sfoderò lentamente.

Trasalì e per poco non la lasciò cadere: il metallo aveva una sfumatura bluastra, come la luce corrusca dei lampi all’orizzonte sull’oceano, e sembrava vibrare contro la sua pelle, quasi vivo e guizzante.

“È stata forgiata nell’icore dei draghi” gli rivelò Rena, facendo scoppiettare orgogliosamente i fuocherelli attorno alla criniera, “Adesso può trapassare qualsiasi materiale, incluse le nostre scaglie. Però, non sappiamo se sarà sufficiente per spezzare la corazza di quel verme.”

Era un’idea folle e meschina, indegna per un guerriero mercenario che, comunque, aveva sempre accettato un incarico dopo aver appurato che l’oro del cliente non fosse sporco di sangue o ricavato da un inganno. Se ne vergognò, ma non smise di accarezzarla, nascosto dietro un’espressione di blanda cortesia: se avesse soltanto finto di volerli aiutare a sbarazzarsi dell’Ōmukade e avesse aspettato il momento più propizio per staccare la testa della stupida lucertola, sarebbe riuscito a scappare dall’isola insieme a Yarrow e a Rurina. Avrebbe compiuto l’impresa che il Commodoro Rose gli aveva estorto con le minacce, visto che le lusinghe scivolavano via da lui come gocce di pioggia su un vetro. Avrebbe smesso di restare ingarbugliato tra la squame e la lingua di quella stupida lucertola, di desiderarlo e di detestarlo, incolpandosi della resa ed esigendola allo stesso modo.

Aveva di nuovo una spada, adesso, non gli servivano più le arti spuntate e arrendevoli di una cortigiana.

“Non me lo merito un bacetto di ringraziamento, vecchio?”: la stupida lucertola si protese in avanti sbattendo le ciglia, ma finì a picchiare il naso contro il piatto della katana: “Solo se mi lascerai fare un esperimento con la mia nuova spada, metallo magico contro squame di rettile.”

“Rimane il problema del punto debole dell’Ōmukade” insistette Rurina, sfiorando il manico del coltellino e scoccando l’ennesima occhiata di avvertimento in direzione della stupida lucertola. Di nuovo, Yarrow attirò l’attenzione su di sé con un timido colpetto di tosse: “Potrei aver scoperto qualcosa di interessante. La tintura non è riuscita a salvare granché della cronaca bruciata, però sono apparsi alcuni caratteri prima illeggibili, che possono essere interpretati come _dalla bocca dell’uomo_.”

“Non mi sembra un’indicazione molto utile.”

“Beh, è tutto quello che abbiamo: anche se vago, dobbiamo farcelo andare bene per forza” dichiarò, prima di indicare sulla mappa una striscia scura, quasi sovrapposta alla linea del fianco della montagna, che risaliva dal fiume alla cima senza piegarsi: “Che cos’è questo? Un sentiero?”

I suoi sensi di guerriero sapevano ancora individuare una via di fuga, quando ne vedevano una, anche se era mal tratteggiata su una mappa di qualche secolo prima. Infatti, Ryōta gli confermò: “Sì, è un sentiero, ma dovrebbe essere in disuso da tempo e non abbiamo idea delle sue condizioni, visto che l’Ōmukade ci impedisce di accedere a quel versante dell’isola. Venne realizzato dai draghi della generazione appena precedente alla nostra: i pescatori di perle, temendo di non onorarne il culto in maniera adeguata, iniziarono a inviare le loro figlie al santuario come sacerdotesse e i draghi decisero di affidare loro la cura del sacello che sorge proprio sulla sommità della montagna. Il sentiero permette di ascendere rapidamente dalla spiaggia al tempietto, senza dover attraversare il bosco e la gola con il fiume. Dubito però che ne sia rimasta più di qualche traccia, e anche il sacello probabilmente è perduto, sciolto dalla bava acida di quel… quel demone.”

Una scorciatoia che gli avrebbe permesso di fare ritorno alla spiaggia, dove si sarebbe assicurato che Yarrow e Rurina restassero ad aspettarlo. L’idea ruggì dietro le sue tempie, più feroce e allettante, ma si sforzò di apparire del tutto calmo: “Capisco, Venerabile Compagno.”

“Io invece non capisco. In tutto questo piano folle, io e lui cosa dovremmo fare?”: Rurina scrollò Yarrow per la manica dell’haori, in cerca di sostegno; tuttavia, lui si limitò a ipotizzare: “Evitare il più possibile di intralciarli?”

“Voi rimarrete sulla spiaggia, lontano da qualsiasi cosa possa succedere sulla montagna” chiarì, in un tono che non intendeva lasciare spazio ad alcuna discussione. Inaspettatamente, fu proprio la stupida lucertola a venirgli in aiuto: fletté gli artigli in un gesto elegante, lo stesso con cui avrebbe fatto apparire delle carte truccate durante una partita ad hanafuda, e lasciò cadere nei palmi di Yarrow e Rurina un netsuke di corallo nero a forma di lepre e un pettinino d’oro incrostato di madreperla: “Carotino, Dolcezza, questi sono per voi.”

“Non possiamo accettarli” si affrettò a declinare Rurina, togliendo di mano il netsuke a Yarrow e cercando di restituirlo insieme al pettinino alla stupida lucertola. Lui le richiuse dolcemente le dita attorno ai due oggetti: “Dovete accettarli. Non sono regali, sono oboli, per i pirati che passeranno a prendervi con le loro navi, al tramonto di domani. Vi basteranno per essere accompagnati fino alla costa del continente, senza che quella brutta strega avida della Reggente si metta in mente di rapirvi per chiedere un riscatto o di costringervi ad arruolarvi in uno dei loro equipaggi.”

Rurina ritrasse la mano, aggrottando le sopracciglia: “Perché non ce n’è anche uno per Kabu?”

Non si era mai sentito così crudele, da quel mattino rischiarato da una luce livida in cui, per qualche istante, aveva davvero pensato di abbandonarla a piangere e morire di fame in mezzo al fango e alle macerie: “Non mi serve nessun obolo, non è previsto che io lasci vivo l’isola. I pirati verranno soltanto a prendere voi due. Io sconfiggerò l’Ōmukade o morirò insieme a loro nel tentativo.”

“No. No. No!”

Per qualche istante, ebbe la certezza che Rurina lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato, perché scattò in piedi, i pugni chiusi e lo sguardo intriso di furia, invece iniziò a singhiozzare e corse fuori dalla stanzetta, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia. Né la stupida lucertola, né gli altri draghi cortigiani provarono a fermarla, ad eccezione di Hitomi, che pigolò: “Rurina, aspetta…”

“Non sarebbe stato corretto mentirle” cercò di giustificarsi, avvertendo lo sguardo della stupida lucertola che gli pizzicava la nuca: “Questi sono i momenti in cui mi sembri davvero terrificante, vecchio.”

“No, Kabu ha ragione. Proverò a parlarle io”: Yarrow si alzò, deciso, benché i tratti morbidi del suo volto tradissero già la consapevolezza sofferente che sarebbe stato lui a prendersi il pugno che Rurina aveva trattenuto al posto delle lacrime, “Non c’è proprio nulla che possiamo dirti per convincerti a non farlo?”

“Sarebbe fiato sprecato. Ho già deciso e non cambierò idea” insistette, freddo e distante come la lama della spada che reggeva in grembo. Aveva iniziato a dir loro addio, e allontanarli, anche con una verità spietata o della cupa ostinazione, era qualcosa di necessario, il sacrificio richiesto per non avere ripensamenti, per non provare rimpianti.

Avrebbe voluto domandargli per quale motivo lo seguiva ancora, dopo anni e ogni genere di disavventure, perché era così devoto al guerriero che aveva fatto irruzione nella quiete sonnolenta del suo studiolo in mezzo ai boschi, appena in tempo per impedirgli di essere arso vivo da un hidama fuggiasco. Perché continuava a essere tanto fedele a un vagabondo solitario, taciturno e imperscrutabile, come qualche rotolo antico scritto nella lingua ignota di una terra straniera, che l’aveva salvato dalle fiamme solo per trascinarlo in guai peggiori, sotto stelle sempre differenti, senza sosta e senza pace.

Invece, non gli disse nulla, e lo lasciò andar via allo stesso modo di Rurina, in silenzio, senza concedersi la debolezza di richiamarli indietro.

“Partiamo domattina alle prime luci dell’alba” annunciò la stupida lucertola, prima di rivolgersi ai tre draghi cortigiani, “Voglio che sia tutto pronto per quel momento, Venerabili Compagni. Non cederemo la nostra isola, il nostro santuario, le nostre vite senza lottare. E se siamo destinati a cadere, almeno cadremo con onore e con coraggio, consapevoli di aver fatto tutto il possibile per impedirlo. Qualche cronaca, prima o poi, parlerà di noi, della nostra guerra, del nostro trionfo oppure della nostra sconfitta, e non possiamo permetterci di fare una brutta figura, intesi?”

“Come voi desiderate, Sommo Kibana!”

I tre draghi cortigiani abbandonarono a loro volta la stanza, e infine rimase da solo con la stupida lucertola, che per qualche fugace attimo, durante quel discorso, era sembrato di nuovo regale e remoto, il dio secolare di quell’isola fantasma: “Allora sei in grado di esprimerti in maniera consona al tuo rango e alla tua divinità, quando vuoi, stupida lucertola.”

“Sì, ma è troppo impegnativo, e terribilmente noioso. Non ne vale proprio la pena” si lamentò, mentre faceva balenare le zanne in un lento, rumoroso sbadiglio.

“Se lo dici tu”: fece spallucce e si diresse verso la porta, appena prima che gli artigli gli ghermissero l’allacciatura dell’hakama, costringendolo a fermarsi per non incespicare e cadere, “Non stavo cercando di scappare.”

“Sei un miserabile bugiardo, vecchio.”

Sbatté contro il petto squamoso e, per una volta, si accorse che non era il suo, il cuore che batteva come un uccello terrorizzato dalle sbarre della gabbia. Le labbra della stupida lucertola, screpolate dalla salsedine, bagnate di oolong, gli sfiorarono lievi la punta delle dita, poi i suoi artigli gli accarezzarono la guancia, con la tenerezza lancinante di chi teme di vedere qualcosa di fragile e prezioso sbriciolarsi sotto un unico tocco. Non desiderò mai con tanta violenza di potersi dissolvere in una miriade di frantumi taglienti, lucenti come le stelle: “Hai paura di morire, stupida lucertola?”

Sarebbe finita come tutte le altre loro schermaglie, sul pavimento o contro la parete, tra vestiti tolti e gettati via, sotto la pelle sensibile e marchiata, dentro la carne pretesa e concessa. Invece, nel silenzio torvo con cui decise di non accettare una provocazione, inciampò nello sguardo della stupida lucertola, e vi scoprì una malinconia lacerante, il riflesso della sua, ogni volta in cui cercava le stelle e le vedeva fisse e identiche nel cielo sopra l’isola: “Stanotte non ho voglia di lottare, vecchio. Te la cedo volentieri, questa vittoria. Tu, invece, mi concederesti l’ultimo desiderio di un condannato a morte? Mi chiameresti con il mio nome, Kabu? Una volta soltanto.”

_Kibana._

Avrebbe dovuto pronunciare una sola parola, l’unica che non poteva neppure lasciar indugiare sulla punta della lingua. Chiamarlo per nome significava avvicinarsi alla fiamma come una falena, abbassare la barriera tenace dietro cui aveva schiacciato e oppresso il meraviglioso marasma che la carezza affilata dei suoi artigli era stata quasi capace di strappargli fuori, legarsi ed essere legati da qualcosa che aveva smesso da tempo di essere solo un patto per ammazzare un verme demoniaco. Se lui fosse diventato _Kibana_ , e non la _stupida lucertola_ , non sarebbe mai riuscito a voltargli le spalle e a piantargli la katana nel collo.

Si odiò, più di quanto non si fosse odiato quando non aveva inseguito Rurina perché potesse piangere di nuovo sulla sua spalla, quando non aveva chiesto a Yarrow perché ammirasse un guerriero stolido e crudele come lui: “Scordatelo, stupida lucertola.”

“Sei un miserabile bugiardo, vecchio, ma almeno speravo di non dover scoprire che sei anche uno spregevole codardo”: il sibilo si raffreddò contro la pelle fremente della gola, prima che la stupida lucertola se ne andasse, sbattendo la porta scorrevole alle proprie spalle.

Si toccò la guancia umida, dove l’assenza dei suoi artigli scottava come un’ustione, sotto il sale delle lacrime.

E là fuori, nel cielo terso e nero della notte, brillavano ancora le stesse stelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui cominciano le (dolenti) note:
> 
> (*) L’Hanafuda è un gioco di carte tradizionale giapponese, con regole che ricordano vagamente la nostra scopa – io sono negatissima a giocare a carte, quindi prendete la spiegazione che segue con il beneficio d’inventario-. A grandi linee, la carta del Demone è una sorta di Jolly, nel prossimo capitolo ne verranno citate altre che renderanno più chiare le similitudini.
> 
> (**) Qui vengono citati due trattati esoterici realmente appartenenti al folklore giapponese: il Gazu Hyakki Yagyō è il primo tomo di una tetralogia di bestiari illustrati, realizzati dall’artista Toriyama Sekien nel XVIII secolo. L’illustrazione del Tengu qui descritta è presa proprio da una delle pagine del trattato. L’Hakutaku-zu, invece, esattamente come racconta Yarrow, è un’opera leggendaria: prende il nome dall’essere soprannaturale che la donò all’imperatore cinese Huáng Dì, ed è ormai andata persa, ma i suoi frammenti sarebbero ancora rinvenibili come citazioni in altri testi.


	4. Hoshi to Bokura To - Queste Nostre Stelle (Parte Seconda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh, adesso sarei io, quello spregevole dei due, vecchio?”: non provò neanche a divincolarsi, quando gli artigli si chiusero attorno al suo volto, con quella delicatezza implacabile di cui aveva imparato a temere il bisogno e a patire la privazione, “Ti mostrerò che posso essere crudele quanto e più di te. Perché io, adesso, morirò per te, Kabu.”_   
>  _Avvertì l’ombra imponente, greve di ferocia e veleno colante, lo schiocco delle fauci che si spalancavano per inghiottire e stritolare, ma non attorno alla sua carne. Gli artigli si aprirono, come un bocciolo che sfiorisce, spingendolo oltre l’orlo del precipizio. Sentì i sandali perdere la presa contro la roccia friabile, agitò le braccia nel vuoto, per mantenere un equilibrio che aveva già perso, trascinato nella caduta dal peso della spada, verso l’acqua tumultuosa sul fondo della gola. Chiuse le dita per agguantare l’aria, senza riuscire a stringere quegli artigli, così vicini, così inafferrabili._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW/Avvertimenti:** BL/Slash/MlM, Age Difference (?), Smut scritto peggio della volta scorsa, scene d’azione alla Michael Bay (esplosioni incluse) dove si capisce poco e niente, nessun Centiskorch è stato maltrattato nella stesura di questo capitolo [se non è la tua tazza di tè, non leggere, grazie]
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** ed eccoci infine alla quarta (e ultima) parte di questa Mini Long. Come di consueto, avevo fatto dei piani per quello che sarebbe dovuto succedere, ma i personaggi hanno deciso altrimenti- e chi sono io per contraddirli?-  
> Nelle note a piè di pagina, altre curiosità folkloristiche gentilmente offerte dalla Scribacchina!

“Non ho capito perché ce la dobbiamo fare tutta a piedi” si lamentò Hitomi, ruminando il rametto che aveva staccato da una pianta aromatica nel sottobosco. Nonostante la luce tenue dell’alba facesse ancora fatica a insinuarsi nel fitto intrico delle fronde degli alberi, qualche raggio di sole riusciva a scivolarle sulle squame, facendola rilucere come un coccio di vetro abbandonato.

“Perché qualcuno di noi attira l’attenzione come uno stramaledetto faro di segnalazione” le rispose in un soffio irritato la stupida lucertola, che sembrava non avere la solita parlantina irrefrenabile già di primo mattino. Evitò di domandarsi quanto la loro conversazione della sera precedente potesse avere a che fare con la nube cupa che aleggiava nelle sue iridi limpide, rispetto alla prospettiva di stare per finire tra le zampette fameliche di un lombrico cresciuto a dismisura.

Come al solito, Ryōta tradusse il sarcasmo della stupida lucertola in una spiegazione logica e pacata: “Arrivando in volo rischieremmo di essere scoperti quando non siamo ancora abbastanza vicini per poterlo attaccare. Inoltre, uno di noi sarebbe sicuramente appesantito dall’Onorevole Consorte, con tutto il rispetto per la vostra figura tonica di guerriero…”

“Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi, Venerabile Compagno, è un dato di fatto che io non abbia le ali”: aveva sperato di poter lasciare tutte quelle inutili cerimonie al santuario, invece, quei quattro rettili sembravano voler affrontare la più pericolosa battaglia della loro vita, una che rischiavano di terminare diventando ossa biancheggianti sul fianco corroso della montagna, come se si trattasse del pellegrinaggio al tempio per le benedizioni di inizio anno.

“Quella bestiaccia ci vede e ci sente benissimo, quindi dobbiamo cercare di essere furtivi” aggiunse Rena, a bassa voce, l’unica di loro che, forse perché aveva già rischiato di essere schiacciata dall’Ōmukade, sembrava aver capito che non stavano facendo una scampagnata nei boschi. La stupida lucertola annuì, chiusa nel suo insolito silenzio, e riprese a camminare in testa al loro gruppo, di tanto in tanto scostando qualche ramo o spingendo via qualche sasso che poteva far rumore e tradire la loro posizione.

Tutte precauzioni inutili, poiché, ad un tratto, Hitomi strillò: “Guardate come ha ridotto la nostra povera foresta!”

Il rametto le cadde di bocca e, appena atterrato su quello che restava del terreno, iniziò a sfrigolare e annerirsi come olio rovesciato sul metallo bollente. Davanti a loro, il sottobosco cessava all’improvviso di esistere, appiattito in una distesa desolata e ricoperta da una lucida sostanza viscosa, la bava acida del verme. I pochi alberi sopravvissuti alla consunzione si alzavano contorti e riarsi da terra, denti rotti nella bocca di un cadavere, sotto un cielo giallastro. Non c’era alcuna traccia di vita, né il canto degli uccelli, né il frinire delle cicale, soltanto aria appesantita da un miscuglio soffocante di legno bruciato e putrefazione, che riempì i loro occhi di lacrime e lo costrinse a proteggersi il volto con la manica dell’haori.

“Che razza di problemi hai, zuccona? Ti abbiamo appena detto di non fare casino”: la stupida lucertola le tappò il muso con la zampa artigliata, soffocando contro le squame i suoi mugolii di protesta.

“Potremmo incontrarlo da un momento all’altro. State all’erta” li avvertì, mentre sguainava la spada, quasi impaziente sotto il suo tocco. I draghi sventolarono le code in un tacito segnale di assenso.

Ora, doveva soltanto condurli fino alla bocca dell’Ōmukade e correre a cercare il sentiero verso la spiaggia. Doveva soltanto fuggire e tradirli, dopo averli accompagnati nella tana del loro mortale nemico. Doveva smettere di essere un guerriero e diventare un codardo. Per la stupida lucertola lo era già, e se era riuscito a lasciar andare Rurina e Yarrow, le sue ombre e il suo conforto, sarebbe stato semplice liberarsi anche di quei tre draghi inutilmente cortesi senza troppi rimpianti.

“Avete ragione, Sommo Kibana”: Hitomi si divincolò e si sforzò di non usare il suo solito tono di voce squillante, “Però, questo silenzio mi fa paura.”

Se glielo avesse raccontato qualche avventuriero chiacchierone in una locanda o un cantastorie girovago per qualche moneta, non avrebbe mai creduto che una bestia tanto enorme, capace di scuotere dalle fondamenta un’intera isola, potessere essere così silenziosa, mentre cacciava.

Fu come se dalla roccia fosse spuntata all’improvviso la cima di una seconda montagna, che incombeva sopra di loro, sul punto di franare e travolgerli nella propria caduta. Scese un’ombra livida, gelida come l’oscurità innaturale che accompagna un’eclissi, e nella quiete morta della foresta sentirono soltanto il crepitio frenetico di una miriade di minuscole zampette, che si protendevano verso di loro.

“Sparpagliatevi e non fatevi prendere, dobbiamo capire dov’è la testa!” ordinò, mentre la punta acuminata di una zampa gli accarezzava la guancia, tracciandogli una lieve scia di sangue sulla pelle. Si tamponò la ferita nella stoffa dell’haori e si pentì di aver parlato, quando si accorse che il sasso accanto a cui aveva cercato riparo era vivo.

La palpebra cisposa si sollevò, rivelando una gigantesca pupilla guizzante, color catrame, che ondeggiava alla ricerca di quelle prede tanto sfuggenti e fastidiose. Vi abbatté sopra la lama della spada, sperando che non vi restasse invischiata o non si spezzasse di nuovo come un bastoncino per i dango. Sprizzarono scintille, mentre il metallo rimbalzava senza scalfirlo, come se avesse cercato di colpire una campana di bronzo.

L’Ōmukade scrollò la testa, ornata di lunghi barbigli svolazzanti, ma non urlò; sembrava incapace di provare dolore, arroccato nella sua corazza liscia e inviolabile. Strinse la presa sull’elsa della katana, pronto a sferrare un altro fendente, ma un basso gorgoglio da vulcano in eruzione lo convinse a indietreggiare, appena prima di essere investito dal suo respiro maleodorante, che fremeva sulla pelle come una piaga fresca.

“Dove si sono cacciati…” mormorò, stando attento a respirare con il naso protetto dalla stoffa, e soltanto l’aria che gli serviva per restare lucido e reattivo. Inciampò in un ostacolo sul terreno e dovette piantare la spada a terra per mantenersi in equilibrio: accanto al suo sandalo, c’erano i resti masticati e sciolti dal veleno di un braccio umano.

Aveva visto molti cadaveri, nel corso degli anni, corpi gonfi d’acqua abbandonati nel fango tra le vie di un villaggio travolto dal mare, persone schiacciate dalle macerie dopo le scosse che avevano distrutto la capitale dall’alba al tramonto, qualcuno che non era stato abbastanza agile da evitare la sua lama affondata in un punto vitale, eppure, la paura lo sopraffece, insieme a un fiotto acre di vomito, che schizzò sull’occhio dell’Ōmukade con lo sfrigolio della pioggia sulle ceneri calde di un incendio.

Il grido selvaggio lo travolse, gettandolo a terra, in mezzo alla carne sputata e alle ossa rosicchiate; quando vide la fila di zanne ingiallite e gocciolanti di bava acida, capì che sarebbe stato soltanto un altro macabro ornamento di quella montagna devastata, su cui si affacciavano sempre le stesse stelle. Non avrebbe mai raggiunto il sentiero, non avrebbe mai lasciato l’isola. Non avrebbe mai ucciso la stupida lucertola.

“Onorevole Consorte, vi salverò io!”

Si ritrovò aggrappato al lungo collo flessuoso di Hitomi, le scaglie gelide che premevano contro la guancia ferita. Ruzzolarono verso l’orlo di un costone roccioso, abbastanza lontani da evitare il getto velenoso. No, non abbastanza, perché il drago femmina gemette nella sua stretta, lo sguardo vivace che perdeva luce e intensità: “Onorevole Consorte, la mia coda è…”

“Non guardare!” le ordinò, mentre la posava delicatamente sul terreno, in un riparo scosceso fra le rocce. Quello che restava della sua coda scintillante si stava dibattendo tra le bolle di saliva velenosa, come l’arto mozzato di una lucertola.

Si costrinse a deglutire un nuovo conato di vomito, insieme all’amara consapevolezza che, fino a qualche attimo prima, era stato impaziente di scappare e abbandonarli alle fauci del mostro, mentre Hitomi, esile e chiassosa, non aveva esitato a sacrificarsi per salvarlo.

“Non muovetevi, stiamo arrivando!”

Rena atterrò di schianto al loro fianco, la cartilagine delle ali ancora più lacera del giorno prima, sorreggendo Ryōta; il drago maschio aveva il muso incrostato dall’icore bluastro, che colava appiccicoso dai due corni spezzati.

Ne mancava soltanto uno, ma non ebbe il cinismo di chiamarlo _stupida lucertola_ , non mentre esaminava con il cuore pesante l’entità delle loro ferite: “Dove si è cacciato lui?”

“Lo abbiamo perso di vista appena ci siamo separati” rispose Rena, aiutando Ryōta a chinarsi accanto a Hitomi, che respirava a fatica: “Posso evitare che il veleno si estenda al resto del corpo, ma devo riuscire a raggiungere l’acqua.”

“C’è il fiume, qui sotto”: ricordava la striscia azzurra e sinuosa tracciata sulla mappa e, adesso che l’urlo dell’Ōmukade si era di nuovo spento, cominciava a sentire lo scroscio delle rapide riecheggiare lungo le pareti della gola, “Posso distrarlo, costringerlo a inseguirmi, in modo che voi riusciate a scendere fino in fondo, al sicuro.”

Se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe forse potuto cercare di nuovo il sentiero, ma, questa volta, almeno avrebbe avuto la certezza che loro non stavano morendo per consentirgli di fuggire. Un comportamento onorevole, da guerriero vagabondo, non del fantasma impaurito in cui temeva di essersi trasformato.

“Non possiamo permetterti di correre un rischio simile per noi, Onorevole Consorte”: anche sotto la crosta scura d’icore, si accorse che Ryōta era impallidito. Stava per ribattere, ma Rena lo precedette, spostando il fuoco fatuo della coda accanto al muso del Venerabile Compagno per intimargli il silenzio: “No, ha ragione. Se vogliamo salvare Hitomi, deve essere l’Onorevole Consorte a fare da diversivo. Anche se non sappiamo ancora come, lui è l’unico a poter uccidere quel verme.”

“Ti sono grato, Venerabile Compagna”: le rivolse una rapida riverenza e, per la prima volta, usò quell’onorifico con la stessa riconoscenza che avrebbe offerto a un combattente alleato, al suo fianco sul campo di battaglia, “Quando mi vedrete correre, volate verso il fiume senza voltarvi indietro.”

Senza attendere una risposta, si issò sulle rocce, lontano dal loro riparo. Si accorse che faceva fatica a respirare, ma non era lo sforzo dell’arrampicata, né l’aria malata che opprimeva tutto: sapeva di stare per morire. Aveva di nuovo una spada tra le dita, aveva di nuovo il proprio orgoglio come scudo, ma nessuno dei due lo avrebbe protetto dagli artigli e dalle zanne dell’Ōmukade.

Eppure, come aveva sorriso e scrollato le catene, quando il Commodoro Rose gli aveva sventolato davanti la minaccia di mandarlo al patibolo, così digrignò i denti e sollevò la katana, quando scorse la curva possente della corazza stagliarsi contro il cielo lattiginoso: “Questo vecchio non ha intenzione di crepare tanto facilmente, bruco molesto!”

Sferzò con un paio di fendenti la pupilla nera, metallo contro pece rappresa, quindi cominciò a correre, incurante delle ossa che si sbriciolavano sotto i sandali, preoccupandosi soltanto che le zampette frenetiche dell’Ōmukade si gettassero al suo inseguimento. Il terreno sobbalzava, ogni volta in cui una spira tozza del suo corpo si srotolava in avanti, travolgendo qualche albero spezzato nella sua caduta, protendendosi per afferrarlo e divorarlo.

A testa bassa, stando attento a non scivolare lungo la parete scoscesa della gola, fuggì, tallonato dal verme, incredibilmente veloce per una bestia così massiccia. All’improvviso, non sentì più la polvere avvolgersi attorno alle caviglie e si accorse di aver raggiunto un tratto di montagna ancora intatto, dove la vegetazione ricominciava a spuntare rigogliosa. Sotto le volute del sottobosco incolto, scorse alcuni gradini di pietra, consumati dal tempo e dalla pioggia: aveva trovato il sentiero.

E la stupida lucertola aveva trovato lui: “Credevo fossi soltanto un miserabile bugiardo e uno spregevole codardo, vecchio, e invece mi tocca scoprire che sei anche un lurido traditore!”

“Levati di mezzo, stupida lucertola!” gli intimò, premendogli la katana contro la gola squamosa; un gesto istintivo, ma se ne pentì nell’istante in cui gli bastò incrociare i suoi occhi limpidi e furenti, per sentirsi disarmato: “Da quanto tempo avevi intenzione di scappare e lasciare che il bruco molesto ci trasformasse nella sua cenetta? È sempre stato questo il tuo piano? Era a questo che pensavi, mentre mi imploravi di scoparti come una sgualdrina priva di dignità?”

“Chiudi quella bocca, stupida lucertola, tu non sai niente di me”: sarebbe bastato piantargli la spada nel collo per costringerlo a tacere. Eppure, il braccio non rispondeva al suo comando, come se fosse rimasto a contorcersi nella saliva acida accanto alla coda recisa di Hitomi, “Sto cercando di salvare la vita ai tuoi cortigiani, non esattamente quello che farebbe un codardo traditore.”

La stupida lucertola scrollò la criniera all’indietro, in una risata selvaggia, che gli gelò il sangue come il grido dell’Ōmukade, sempre meno distante: “E io ti sto ancora a sentire, vecchio. Nella storia che ti racconti, tu devi essere l’eroico guerriero, quello che salva sempre tutti senza chiedere niente in cambio. Invece, sai soltanto distruggere tutto quello che tocchi, strappi via il cuore a quelli che commettono l’errore di amarti e cerchi persino di far passare un gesto crudele per magnanimità.”

Era davvero questo che aveva fatto, in fondo, con Yarrow e Rurina, aveva lasciato che si affezionassero a lui per non restare solo, e poi li aveva gettati via con il pretesto che stava soltanto cercando di proteggerli? Stava ancora tentando di convincersi che sarebbe riuscito a staccargli la testa dal collo, perché ammettere che lo amava era una debolezza che non osava concedersi?

Vide la vegetazione accartocciarsi e morire, sotto il peso dell’aria che diventava fetida, mentre il terreno tremava, annunciando lo strisciare inarrestabile dell’Ōmukade: “Anche tu hai preteso tutto da me, e non mi hai dato nulla in cambio, stupida lucertola.”

“Oh, adesso sarei io, quello spregevole dei due, vecchio?”: non provò neanche a divincolarsi, quando gli artigli si chiusero attorno al suo volto, con quella delicatezza implacabile di cui aveva imparato a temere il bisogno e a patire la privazione, “Ti mostrerò che posso essere crudele quanto e più di te. Perché io, adesso, morirò per te, Kabu.”

Avvertì l’ombra imponente, greve di ferocia e veleno colante, lo schiocco delle fauci che si spalancavano per inghiottire e stritolare, ma non attorno alla sua carne. Gli artigli si aprirono, come un bocciolo che sfiorisce, spingendolo oltre l’orlo del precipizio. Sentì i sandali perdere la presa contro la roccia friabile, agitò le braccia nel vuoto, per mantenere un equilibrio che aveva già perso, trascinato nella caduta dal peso della spada, verso l’acqua tumultuosa sul fondo della gola. Chiuse le dita per agguantare l’aria, senza riuscire a stringere quegli artigli, così vicini, così inafferrabili.

Non voleva cadere.

Non voleva cadere solo.

Non voleva cadere senza di lui.

“No, Kibana!”

§§§

“Quel sorriso non mi piace per niente.”

Aveva trascorso giorni sufficienti e indimenticabili nel quartiere a luci rosse della capitale da sapere che non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di buono, dal sorriso smagliante di una cortigiana.

Poplar ridacchiò, e fu come se gli avesse piantato un pugnale nella schiena a tradimento: “Guardale e piangi, Kabu.”

Aperte a ventaglio tra le sue dita dalle unghie laccate di rosso, vide la Gru di gennaio, la Tenda di marzo, la Luna di agosto e la Fenice di dicembre(*). Con un brontolio infastidito, sparpagliò sul tavolo la sua inutile mano di Nastri Rossi e Blu(*): “Hai una fortuna sfacciata, maledetta volpe.”

“La fortuna è un’amante che tradisce in fretta: quello che hai visto all’opera adesso è una combinazione di osservazione, intuito e qualche piccolo segreto dell’arte che non condividerò con un vecchio caprone lamentoso” lo corresse Poplar, con la stessa, disinvolta ferocia che aveva usato per cercare di cacciargli in testa gli accordi di base dello shamisen, senza ottenere nulla che non sembrasse il lamento di un lupo preso in una tagliola.

“Questo posto non è cambiato affatto, da allora” constatò, gettando uno sguardo distratto alla camera privata dell’oiran: c’erano ancora il reggikimono di legno screziato, il paravento dal quale l’aveva dovuto trascinare via come un gatto spellato vivo, la prima volta in cui l’aveva acconciato e truccato da maiko, e quel vecchio profumo di crisantemi recisi che impregnava di una dolcezza rivoltante le pareti e il tatami.

“Lo dici come se fosse qualcosa di sgradevole, eppure, quando non sai dove scappare, è sempre qui che vieni a rintanarti”: Poplar gli allungò una tazza di matcha, e quella miscela dal sapore erboso era il solo ricordo gradevole che avesse di quel posto: “Ha funzionato in passato. Massimo risultato con il minimo sforzo.”

Tuttavia, per quanto cercasse di apparire rilassato, sapeva che questa volta non stava cercando di scappare da un manipolo di banditi di strada, ma da un militare influente e tenace, che aveva già disseminato l’intera città di occhi, orecchie e bocche che avrebbero spifferato ben più del suo nascondiglio, solo per compiacerlo.

“Chiedo scusa, devo prendere il mio ventaglio.”

La porta scorrevole si aprì e un ragazzino diafano, imbacuccato in un pesante kimono color pervinca realizzato per qualcuno alto almeno il doppio, scivolò nella stanza con la circospezione di una donnola in cerca di cibo. Mentre passava davanti al tavolino, Poplar lo trattenne per la manica: “Come ti sembra il mio nuovo apprendista, Kabu?”

“Insignificante” rispose, più interessato al matcha caldo che a quel marmocchio ossuto e pallido, anche perché non aveva nessuna voglia di trovarselo nudo nel futon, quella sera, il genere di ospitalità discutibile che c’era da aspettarsi in casa di quella maledetta volpe.

Si pentì di essere stato tanto scostante, nel momento in cui sentì lo sguardo gelido dell’apprendista trapassarlo da parte a parte, come uno stiletto infilato nella nuca. Occhiate e smorfiette, tutte le armi che sapevano maneggiare nel mondo fatuo del fiore e del salice, e per fortuna non erano ancora in grado di uccidere come quelle vere.

“Perdona la sua insolenza, Beet: il nostro stimato ospite è abituato a dormire con gli animali da cortile e a tagliare teste per guadagnarsi da vivere, le conversazioni piacevoli lo mettono a disagio” intervenne Poplar, con un ghigno compiaciuto che lo irritò come se gli avessero strofinato in faccia delle foglie d’ortica: “Non faccio nessuna delle due cose, maledetta volpe, e tu lo sai benissimo!”

“Con permesso” si congedò l’apprendista, dopo aver preso il ventaglio da un baule alle loro spalle, piegandosi a fatica nelle falde spesse del kimono per una piccola riverenza. Non appena la porta scorrevole venne richiusa, Poplar si chinò sul tavolo verso di lui, come se stesse per sussurrargli qualche segreto cruciale: “L’ho raccattato in un orfanotrofio della capitale. Ogni tanto, quei posti squallidi sputano fuori qualche perla, invece di insignificanti cozze.”

“Le perle nascono dalle ostriche, Poplar” la corresse, prima che lei gli scoppiasse a ridere in faccia: “Sei meraviglioso, Kabu: sempre così burbero, controllato, distante, come se nessuno dei peccati di noi comuni mortali potesse mai allettarti. Cosa darei per vederti perdere tutto quel tuo contegno marziale…”

“Hai già assistito in prima fila a quell’imbarazzante spettacolo anni fa, maledetta volpe, vedi di fartelo bastare” soffiò, come un felino infastidito da un tafano. Chissà se si raccontava ancora la leggenda della maiko più arrabbiata del quartiere a luci rosse, la misteriosa e vendicativa apprendista che aveva pugnalato con un kanzashi la mano di un cliente ubriacone, quando aveva cercato di palpeggiarla durante un concerto. Era stato famoso suo malgrado, da quelle parti, anche se non andava in giro a vantarsene o a usare quella improbabile notorietà per procacciarsi qualche ingaggio.

Poplar radunò le carte per rimescolare il mazzo: “Da quanto tempo è che non vai a letto con qualcuno, Kabu?”

Ringhiò con tanta violenza che il matcha che stava bevendo per poco non gli sprizzò fuori dalle narici: “Non sono affari che ti riguardano e, soprattutto, non sono domande da farsi a un ospite! Credevo fossi una raffinata cortigiana, non la tenutaria di un postribolo da quattro soldi: qualcuno ti paga anche, per questo genere di conversazione?”

“Molto più di quanto pagano te per dare la caccia ai ladri di galline e ai mostriciattoli dispettosi”: poteva abbaiare quanto voleva, Poplar sarebbe sempre stata la gatta che mostrava gli artigli al riparo di un’alta staccionata, “Dimmi, Kabu, per quanto tempo ancora hai intenzione di continuare a fuggire?”

Questo era il vero talento di quella maledetta volpe, quello che teneva ben nascosto dietro i vestiti eleganti e i sorrisi melensi, l’abilità di chiedere la cosa giusta al momento sbagliato, quella che faceva sciogliere le lingue dei clienti e i legacci delle loro bisacce di soldi: “Io non sto fuggendo: io mi muovo, mi sposto per cercare lavoro nel continente, non tutti hanno la fortuna di poterselo trovare stando sdraiati mollemente su un tatami, solo schioccando le dita e sbattendo le ciglia. Non è la stessa cosa.”

“È la stessa dannata cosa se la fai per paura, vecchio caprone testardo”: ed ecco che la cortigiana suadente era stata sostituita dall’insegnante severa, “Pensi di poter vagare ancora a lungo senza meta, come se avessi la coda in fiamme, travolgendo tutto quello che trovi sul tuo cammino, senza fermarti mai troppo a lungo in nessun posto, nel timore di accorgerti che non hai più voglia di ripartire, che finalmente hai trovato qualcosa per cui valga la pena restare?”

Lo aveva giurato a un bambino smarrito e in fuga, raggomitolato contro una spada sotto un cielo trapunto di stelle straniere: se non poteva avere di nuovo la casa appartenuta al suo clan, tanto valeva non averlo proprio, un luogo da chiamare casa, qualcosa di familiare a cui affezionarsi solo per vederselo strappar via: “Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze prive di fondamento, che finiranno soltanto per farmi andare di traverso il matcha.”

Il problema, quando si ha a che fare con le volpi, è che sono abbastanza scaltre e tenaci da riuscire a insinuarsi dappertutto, da un pollaio ben sorvegliato alla scorza dura e apparentemente priva di crepe di un guerriero girovago. Perciò, non si aspettava che Poplar si arrendesse senza pungolarlo ancora; la guardò far sparire le carte nella lunga manica del kimono, prima di domandargli: “Risolveresti questo indovinello per me, Kabu?”

“Ho come l’impressione che un _no_ non servirebbe a farti cambiare discorso” le concesse, non senza aggrottare le sopracciglia in una specie di smorfia ostile, che lei ignorò come di consueto: “Cos’è quella cosa che è viva, finché resta sottoterra, e inizia a morire una volta in cui vede la luce?”

“Mi arrendo, illuminami”: spalancò le braccia, in una finta resa. Eppure avrebbe dovuto saperlo, che quella era l’apertura che lei aspettava per sferrargli il fendente letale, alla maniera di quel piccolo mondo lucente e pericoloso: “Un seme, Kabu. Il rimpianto è un seme, che può crescere a dismisura fino a soffocare un’anima come una pianta infestante, oppure può sbocciare in un fiore meraviglioso, se c’è qualcuno a prendersene cura. Tu sei pieno di rimpianti, che finiranno per invischiarti e spaccarti il cuore, se continuerai a cercare di reprimerli, invece di ascoltarli.”

Poteva essere vero, rischiava di restare bruciato dalla stessa foga che lo spingeva a cercare sempre nuove strade, sempre nuovi cieli, sempre nuove stelle? Da quanto tempo aveva smesso di viaggiare e aveva iniziato a vagare, più smarrito di quel bambino fuggiasco e senza un clan a cui fare ritorno? E, soprattutto, era ancora in tempo per ritrovare se stesso, per poter essere ritrovato?

Ovviamente, non uno solo di quei dubbi doveva affiorare sul suo volto o nelle sue parole, se non voleva che quella maledetta volpe vincesse anche quella partita, come lo aveva sconfitto ad hanafuda senza neppure provare a barare: “Ti ricordavo una conversatrice ben più brillante, Poplar. Sicuro che qualcuno ti paghi ancora per ascoltare tutte queste scempiaggini?”

“Io vi dico soltanto quello che avete bisogno di sentire, soprattutto quando fingete di non volerlo” ribatté lei, mentre raccoglieva le falde del kimono per alzarsi dal tatami e lasciarlo da solo nella stanza, in compagnia dei rimpianti che lei stessa aveva seminato.

La fermò un attimo prima che si richiudesse la porta scorrevole alle spalle: “Se anche fosse vero, come farò a sapere quando sarò arrivato nel posto giusto?”

Si aspettava un sorriso di trionfo, la volpe scaltra che era riuscita a bucare l’armatura impenetrabile del guerriero; invece, scorse l’ombra di un’insolita malinconia, nei suoi occhi vivaci: “Dov’è la fine del viaggio lo scoprirai soltanto quando sarai arrivato a destinazione, Kabu. Qualsiasi cosa troverai ad aspettarti, qualsiasi cosa ti faccia capire che vale la pena restare, tienitela stretta e non lasciarla andare.”

§§§

“Ce n’è voluta di fatica per farti dire una misera parolina, eh, vecchio?”

Serrò le palpebre, perché non voleva scoprire se quella voce scanzonata ormai apparteneva soltanto ai deliri di un uomo che stava affogando. Gli schizzi d’acqua fredda sul volto, però, lo costrinsero al risveglio. Non era caduto nel fiume, che galoppava sotto di lui, tra piccole rapide, rocce limacciose e tronchi d’alberi spezzati che ne rendevano più tortuoso il corso.

Ad occhi ancora socchiusi, avvertì la fitta delle squame aguzze che s’infilavano sotto le unghie, la carezza soffice delle ciocche della criniera avvolte attorno alle dita, come se temesse di vederlo sparire, se non lo avesse stretto abbastanza.

“Kibana, tu sei…” balbettò, percorrendolo con uno sguardo stupefatto: non lo aveva mai visto nella sua forma draconica completa, un rettile sinuoso dalle scaglie scure e ruvide come la corteccia di un legno pregiato, su cui spiccavano gli occhi chiari, lucenti di quella loro consueta, limpida ferocia. Era aggrappato alla criniera, raggomitolato tra le sue scapole, da cui svettavano ampie ali a pinna, la cartilagine sottile che si gonfiava veloce sotto la spinta delle correnti d’aria, come le vele di una nave pirata. Le escrescenze d’osso sul collo e sugli arti si erano allungate, insieme a due corni ritorti sopra la fronte, più imponenti e affilati di quelli di Ryōta.

“Sono proprio un bel bocconcino di lucertola, è questo che volevi dire?”: anche se era felice di sentirla, quella risatina gorgogliante gli fece venire voglia di sferrargli un pugno su quel suo muso affusolato ed arrogante, “Non sbavare troppo, mi rovinerai la criniera.”

“Credevo avessimo problemi più urgenti di cui preoccuparci. Un problema viscido, velenoso, gigantesco e del tutto intenzionato a trasformarci nella sua colazione” gli ricordò, mentre recuperava la presa sull’elsa della katana.

“Ci stiamo lavorando, vecchio. Anzi, tieniti forte, perché tra poco si balla…” lo avvertì la stupida lucertola, un attimo prima di raccogliere le ali attorno ai fianchi e gettarsi in una picchiata radente sopra le rapide. Di nuovo, l’ombra innaturale che preannunciava l’apparizione dell’Ōmukade piombò su di loro, insieme al crepitio delle zampette irrequiete e a qualche pezzo di roccia sbriciolata, staccatasi dai bordi della gola sotto il peso insostenibile della sua massa e per l’insinuarsi della bava acida.

“Vieni a prenderci, bruco molesto!”: evitarono all’ultimo una pioggia di sassi e terriccio, grazie a un mulinello d’acqua che si era alzato dal fiume. Appeso per la coda a un tronco spezzato, Ryōta era immerso fino al garrese e stava evocando la pioggia, che iniziò a cadere fitta su di loro e sulla corazza dell’Ōmukade, costringendolo ad ululare tutto il suo fastidio, come se venisse trafitto da una miriade di chiodi arrugginiti.

“Questo è per Hitomi, questo è per la mia fucina…”: dove l’acqua aveva annerito la scorza dura, Rena scagliò le sue fiamme, frecce incendiarie che non scalfivano, ma irritavano, tanto che il verme iniziò a barcollare pesantemente verso il vuoto della gola, mentre cacciava la sua bocca vorace in avanti per cercare di morderli.

“Siamo proprio qui, lurida bestiaccia!”

Era poca la sabbia asciutta che riuscì a sollevare da una delle sponde del fiume, ma la stupida lucertola riuscì comunque a gettargliela dritta negli occhi liquidi. L’Ōmukade reclinò la testa all’indietro, nell’urlo furente di un predatore reso pazzo dalla fame, e precipitò nella gola, incastrandosi fra le pareti scoscese e iniziando a scuoterle selvaggiamente per liberarsi.

“Se solo sapessimo come ucciderlo…” mormorò, consapevole che quella trappola non avrebbe retto alle scosse ancora a lungo, mentre sorvolavano le sue lunghe spire frementi.

“Kabu, ho capito! Ho trovato la soluzione! Diventerò il folklorista più famoso del mondo!”

“Diventerai il folklorista _morto_ più famoso del mondo, testa di rapa!”

Sentì una capriola, là dove era sicuro di non avere più un cuore pulsante da diverso tempo, ma si costrinse a ringhiare come un cane randagio: “Yarrow, Rurina! Cosa diamine ci fate qui, vi avevo detto di restare alla spiaggia!”

La stupida lucertola planò fino al sentiero, dove Yarrow si era accasciato, paonazzo e ansimante per la corsa lungo i gradini sbreccati: “Dovevo dirtelo, non potevo… non potevamo permettervi di morire, mentre noi restavamo a guardare.”

Rurina si accovacciò accanto a lui, con l’espressione indecisa di chi non sapeva se aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi o se tirargli una sberla ben assestata in piena faccia: “Anche noi abbiamo rischiato di morire, per colpa dei tuoi stupidi libri, dei tuoi stupidi mostriciattoli e della tua stupida mania di ficcare sempre il naso dappertutto!”

Tra un respiro affaticato e l’altro, il volto di Yarrow si contorse in una smorfia sofferente, come se lei avesse davvero deciso di picchiarlo: “Perché mi tratti sempre in questo modo orribile? Cosa ti ho fatto di male?”

“Conosci a memoria il nome di ogni singola schifezza a quattro zampe che vive in questo stramaledetto continente e non ti accorgi nemmeno di me!” strillò Rurina, esasperata, prima di agguantarlo per il bavero dell’haori e premergli le labbra contro le sue, in un bacio nervoso che mandò in fiamme il volto già arrossato di Yarrow.

“ _I miei bambini sono cresciuti, alla fine, senza che io me ne accorgessi…_ ” si ritrovò a pensare, cercando di deglutire quella tenue amarezza. Com’era prevedibile, la stupida lucertola non poté esimersi dal commentare, in un tono zuccheroso: “Ma che dolci, i nostri cuccioli. Sarebbe tutto estremamente romantico, se non fosse che stiamo ancora comunque per morire.”

“Avanti, diglielo, testa di rapa”: Rurina lo spinse via, all’improvviso molto interessata alle piante infestanti che si arricciavano sui lati del sentiero. Yarrow balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile, si sventolò una paio di volte con la mano, quindi iniziò a spiegare: “Non volevamo seguirvi, non subito, almeno. Però, continuavo a ripetermi che quella frase, _dalla bocca dell’uomo_ , insomma, doveva pur significare qualcosa, qualcosa di importante. E, forse, se avessi visto l’Ōmukade, se lo avessi osservato mentre lo attaccavate, allora, forse, sarei riuscito a capire cosa volevano intendere i draghi della scorsa generazione con quella particolare perifrasi…”

“Yarrow!” urlarono all’unisono lui, Rurina e la stupida lucertola, accigliati, e persino il grido rabbioso dell’Ōmukade che riecheggiava fra le pareti della gola sembrava essere estenuato dalle sue chiacchiere.

“È la saliva!” rivelò, in un unico respiro, “La saliva umana è l’unica sostanza in grado di bucare la sua corazza. L’ho capito quando gli hai vomitato addosso e, per qualche istante, sei riuscito a respingerlo.”

“Tu come hai fatto a vedere che gli ho vomitato addosso?” gli chiese, già pronto a dargli la sberla che Rurina aveva trattenuto – non solo gli avevano disobbedito, si erano anche avvicinati a sufficienza da rischiare di essere uccisi-, ma la stupida lucertola emise un trillo trionfante: “Ah, adesso lo abbiamo in pugno, quel bruco molesto! Grazie mille, Carotino, ora puoi tornare a sbaciucchiarti con Dolcezza, al resto ci pensano gli adulti.”

Si aggrappò alla criniera, appena in tempo per non essere sbalzato via dalla sua schiena, quando la stupida lucertola decollò con un rapido battito d’ali, che li scagliò in avanti, controvento, in direzione della testa dell’Ōmukade.

“Kabu, prendi questa!” gli gridò Rurina, e gli lanciò una zucca-fiasco in braccio. La scrollò piano, come se avesse potuto indovinare il contenuto dal suo sciabordio: “È quello che temo che sia?”

“Un piccolo sacrificio per la vittoria, vecchio”: la stupida lucertola fece spallucce, mentre si lasciava guidare dalle correnti d’aria, un aquilone in fuga, senza un filo a trattenerlo.

Bevve alcuni sorsi, e si augurò di non dover più sopportare quell’aroma di carta bruciata, se non sulle sue labbra ruvide e impazienti: “Io odio l’oolong.”

Sputò sulla lama della spada, sentendo il metallo guizzare contro le dita, come se i rumori della battaglia lo avessero infine risvegliato, come se fosse riuscito a percepire che presto si sarebbe bagnato di sangue. Per poco non precipitò, nell’attimo in cui la stupida lucertola deviò per evitare la sferzata di uno dei barbigli del verme: “Io odio i rettili.”

Saltò nel vuoto, con la spada sguainata, pronto all’affondo più importante della sua intera carriera di guerriero vagabondo: “E, soprattutto, io odio i bruchi!”

La punta della katana si conficcò nello snodo della corazza fra la testa e il corpo e, per un interminabile istante, il timore che il metallo si sarebbe spezzato come un albero abbattuto dalla tempesta gli fece quasi allentare la presa. Invece, sentì uno schiocco, l’incrinarsi del guscio di un uovo, e una miriade di crepe s’irradiò lungo la superficie liscia della corazza. Piantò la spada più a fondo, incurante delle urla folli dell’Ōmukade, della furia incontenibile con cui cercò di contorcersi e di scrollarselo di dosso. Le fratture attraversarono l’intero corpo, si allargarono sulle spire schiacciate dalle rocce della gola, spaccarono la testa del verme, schiantandolo come un ponte travolto dall’impeto di un fiume in piena. Dopo un’ultima scossa, dopo un ultimo grido, l’Ōmukade si dissolse in una folata di ceneri sparpagliate dal vento.

Si raggomitolò attorno alla lama, in attesa dell’abbraccio gelido dell’acque del fiume.

“Anche se muoio dalla voglia di lasciartelo fare, non posso proprio permettermi di far morire l’eroe di questa storia, Kabu”: atterrò fra le sue ali distese, le dita che si tuffavano a cercare il contatto con le sue squame tiepide, prima che il buio decidesse di reclamarlo per sé.

§§§

“Vorrei uscire a vedere l’oceano” affermò, a bassa voce, e, per la prima volta dopo giorni, il suono non uscì dalla sua bocca come il gracchiare di un vecchio corvo morente. Iniziava a sentire il respiro farsi più regolare, e i polmoni non sembravano più sul punto di scoppiargli a ogni boccata d’aria, come un otre riempito fino all’orlo; forse, la brodaglia acidula di bacche che Yarrow si premurava di fargli trangugiare tre volte al giorno era riuscita a sciogliere i resti delle ceneri venefiche dell’Ōmukade, che aveva finito per inalare durante l’assalto finale.

Yarrow posò il pennino sul tavolino da scrittura, mormorò qualcosa a Ryōta, indicando il manoscritto della cronaca che stavano stilando insieme, e si avvicinò per aiutarlo a infilare le braccia nelle maniche dell’haori dai ricami di fiamme: “Ti accompagno io.”

Anche se detestava dover essere accudito come un bambino malaticcio, strinse i denti e cercò di comportarsi da bravo paziente, lasciando che fosse il folklorista a liberarlo dalle falde del futon e a rimetterlo in piedi: “Se ti senti stanco troppo stanco per camminare, avvisami e…”

“Yarrow, per favore, vorrei almeno riuscire a uscire da questa stanza prima del tramonto. Restare chiuso qui dentro comincia a darmi il voltastomaco” lo ammonì, sempre senza sforzare troppo la voce, mentre si appoggiava al suo braccio. Camminarono lentamente lungo i corridoi porticati del santuario, fino ai gradini che scendevano verso la spiaggia; lì, si lasciò cadere sulla sabbia morbida, rimboccandosi le maniche dell’haori e le falde dell’hakama perché il sole gli riscaldasse gli arti intirizziti dall’immobilità forzata nella penombra della stanza da letto.

Inspirò l’odore pungente della salsedine, così familiare e gradevole, e il ricordo della prima volta in cui si era risvegliato su quella spiaggia riaffiorò dietro le sue palpebre socchiuse, distante come le immagini sbiadite sui rotoli antichi che affollavano gli scaffali della biblioteca. Erano trascorse poco meno di due lune, da quando erano naufragati sull’isola del santuario marino, eppure, quelle immagini sembravano appartenere alla vita di qualcun altro, qualcuno che si era perso ed era stato portato lì dalle onde dell’oceano, come una vecchia bambola o un leggendario trattato esoterico, come una delle molteplici cianfrusaglie che si affollavano tra le pareti della tana del drago.

Già, il drago che era venuto fin lì per uccidere.

“Sei uscito, finalmente. Significa che il suo intruglio puzzolente non ti ha avvelenato…”: Rurina si parò dinanzi a lui, con l’espressione curiosa di un uccellino che osserva delle briciole di pane sparse a terra. Alle sue spalle, Yarrow emise il solito verso sofferente da animale preso a sassate: “Se non è riuscito a farmi secco un lombrico cannibale fuori misura, dubito che qualche bacca fermentata possa farmi venire qualcosa di peggio dell’acidità di stomaco.”

“Onorevole Consorte, guardate! Guardate tutti!”

Si voltarono tutti e tre in direzione di quella voce squillante: sorretta da Rena, Hitomi era in piedi vicino alla riva del mare, le squame gelide che rilucevano sotto i raggi del sole. La videro sciogliersi dalla presa dell’altro drago femmina e muovere alcuni passi esitanti a zampe larghe, ondeggiando con le braccia davanti a sé come un cucciolo che sta imparando a reggersi sulle gambe ancora malferme. Incespicò in un ramo d’alga e cacciò un urletto allegro, mentre Rena l’acchiappava per la criniera prima che cadesse a muso in giù nell’acqua bassa: “La prossima volta vi raggiungerò, promesso!”

“Bravissima, Hitomi!” si complimentò Rurina, battendo le mani in un breve applauso di incoraggiamento. Si sforzò di sorriderle a propria volta, nonostante Yarrow gli avesse sussurrato: “Ryōta mi ha detto che la coda non le ricrescerà mai, è stato già difficile impedire al veleno di paralizzarla completamente.”

“Credevo che Rena avesse intenzione di trasferirsi sulla montagna per ricostruire la fucina” affermò, prima che Rurina scuotesse la testa: “Preferisce aspettare che passi la stagione delle piogge, per vedere se la foresta riuscirà a guarire, ora che non c’è più l’Ōmukade a bruciare e avvelenare tutto. In realtà, credo che non se la senta di lasciare Hitomi da sola, fino a che non avrà imparato a restare in equilibrio per più di qualche passo.”

“Non è la festa di Obon, eppure vedo i morti resuscitare dalle tombe. Hai fatto finalmente ritorno nel mondo dei vivi, vecchio?”

Probabilmente era colpa della sonnolenza in cui il succo delle bacche lo avviluppava a ogni cucchiaiata, ma aveva quasi la sgradevole impressione che la stupida lucertola si stesse impegnando a evitarlo, rivolgendogli qualche battuta priva di brio quando era strettamente necessario e cercandolo solo quando era già circondato dai draghi cortigiani o in compagnia di Yarrow e Rurina. E perché quella circospezione gli risultasse proprio sgradevole, fra tutti i termini che poteva usare per descriverla, era una domanda a cui il suo corpo stanco e la sua mente stordita dagli intrugli curativi faticavano a dare una risposta.

Non si sforzò neppure di rispondergli a tono, e lo lasciò proseguire: “Te la sentiresti di venire con me in cima alla montagna, oggi al tramonto? Un breve volo andata e ritorno, solo per vedere se è rimasta qualche traccia del vecchio sacello, e controllare che quel bruco molesto non abbia lasciato in giro delle uova.”

Sentì che Yarrow stava per protestare, quindi lo precedette: “D’accordo, porterò la mia spada.”

Furtiva com’era apparsa, la stupida lucertola mosse il fiocco della coda in un tacito cenno d’assenso e risalì lungo i gradini che portavano ai propilei del santuario. Imputò alla fame e alla spossatezza quell’amaro languore che gli strinse la gola, nel momento in cui lo guardò allontanarsi senza poter sentire addosso il peso dei suoi occhi chiari.

Scacciò quella sensazione inutile, troppo complicata da elaborare, con un’alzata di spalle, prima di rompere il silenzio che era sceso fra loro, al di sopra dello sciabordio tranquillo delle onde: “Yarrow, Rurina, posso parlarvi un momento?”

Li vide scambiarsi un’occhiata fugace, forse un segnale segreto che avevano imparato a rivolgersi a sua insaputa, mentre si sedevano accanto a lui sulla sabbia: “Io non lascerò quest’isola tanto presto, e non soltanto perché non sono abbastanza in forze da riuscire ad affrontare un viaggio sull’oceano fino alle città costiere. È difficile da spiegare, ma credo di essere arrivato finalmente in un posto in cui ho intenzione di restare, eppure, allo stesso tempo, non mi sono mai sentito tanto perso in vita mia. Non mi aspetto che voi capiate quello che sto dicendo, né voglio costringervi a rimanere soltanto perché, come al solito, ho paura di restare da solo, perciò, se lo desiderate, siete liberi di andare, via da qui e ovunque vogliate, anche domani mattina.”

“Hai finito?” si affrettò a interromperlo Rurina, in tono impaziente. Non fece in tempo ad annuire che lei gli sferrò un pugnetto sopra la testa, la zampata di un gattino arrabbiato, quindi lo strinse in un abbraccio soffocante come le spire di un serpente: “Stupido, vecchio testone, secondo te, se lo avessimo voluto, non ce ne saremmo già andati un sacco di tempo fa?”

“Probabilmente, saremmo già morti più volte in modi orribili” aggiunse Yarrow, mentre gli appoggiava il mento sulla spalla, nel poco spazio lasciato libero dalle braccia di Rurina, “ma non abbiamo continuato a seguirti in giro per il continente per paura, per essere difesi e rifocillati sempre, o perché non fossimo in grado di cavarcela da soli. Ti abbiamo seguito perché è molto più divertente che restare sepolti in una biblioteca o essere costretti a lavorare su una barca di pescatori di perle, e anche perché tu hai bisogno di noi almeno quanto noi abbiamo bisogno di te, Kabu.”

“E dire che speravo di poter concludere il mio discorso senza scoppiare a piangere come un vecchio ridicolo”: tirò su con il naso, singhiozzando nella loro stretta, sopraffatto dal sollievo di non dover dire addio. Erano la famiglia che aveva scelto, legata dalla fiducia e non dal sangue, l’aveva protetta con la spada in pugno dalle fiamme, dalle onde e dalle mire di un militare senza scrupoli, e loro in cambio lo avevano salvato dalla solitudine che si era imposto, smarrito al centro di un labirinto di stelle sempre ignote.

E, adesso, restava soltanto il drago.

§§§

“Dubito che al tramonto si riescano a vedere le uova dell’Ōmukade, per quanto grandi possano essere” affermò, seduto sulla schiena della stupida lucertola, le dita ben strette attorno ai ciuffi della criniera per non scivolare giù ad ogni colpo d’ala. Stavano volando a bassa quota, abbastanza vicini da riuscire a sfiorare le fronde più alte degli alberi, se della foresta fosse rimasto qualcosa di diverso da una distesa cinerea di tronchi spezzati, rocce corrose e polvere d’ossa. Sopra di loro, il cielo era rischiarato dalle tinte fiammeggianti del crepuscolo, gli ultimi sprazzi di luce prima dell’oscurità cupa della notte, che sarebbe scesa all’improvviso, su quell’isola fantasma in cui il tempo scorreva in maniera tortuosa come un fiume disseminato di detriti.

“Quello era soltanto un pretesto per far star buoni Dolcezza e Carotino, che ti tengono d’occhio come due maledetti Niō(***). Ho già fatto rivoltare ogni singolo anfratto della montagna da Ryōta e Rena e sembra che non dovremo preoccuparci di avere cuccioli di bruco molesto fra le zampe almeno per l’intera generazione” gli spiegò la stupida lucertola, in un tono privo di espressione. Non era abituato a sentirlo parlare in quel modo, c’era sempre qualche sentimento affilato nascosto dietro le sue parole, che si trattasse di ironia, provocazione, ferocia; sembrava che fosse calato un velo sottile, ma tenace fra loro, a mantenerli distanti e, per una volta, quella barriera non era stato lui a costruirla, “Voglio controllare se il sacello sulla cima della montagna è ancora in piedi e sai benissimo che non ti avrebbero permesso di accompagnarmi, per un motivo del genere.”

Avrebbe potuto farlo da solo, non c’era bisogno della sua spada e non avrebbe dovuto percorrere in volo l’intero tragitto che separava il santuario marino dalla cima della montagna con il suo peso sulla schiena. Però lo pensò e basta, restando in silenzio, perché, in realtà, aveva soltanto desiderato una scusa per non essere costretto a trascorrere un’altra sera rinchiuso nella propria stanza, con la sola compagnia del brodo di bacche di Yarrow e della consapevolezza che la stupida lucertola avrebbe evitato di venirlo a cercare. Aveva smesso di essere trascinato in quel legame e aveva iniziato a inseguirlo, nel momento esatto in cui lui aveva deciso di sfuggirgli tra le dita, come svanisce un sogno alle prime luci dell’alba.

“Si tratta forse di quell’edificio laggiù?”: spinse via tutti quei pensieri confusi, mentre indicava la sagoma di un torii più basso e tozzo di quello che emergeva dalle onde dell’oceano, giù alla spiaggia. Poco lontano, alcuni gradini scavati nella roccia conducevano a un tempietto dalle decorazioni sbiadite e dal tetto trasandato, ma ancora miracolosamente intatto. La stupida lucertola atterrò accanto al portichetto, sollevando un piccolo turbine di foglie secche e polvere che si era accumulata lì dall’ultima volta in cui qualcuno, drago o umano, vi aveva fatto visita.

Come se avessero percepito la presenza della divinità tutelare dell’isola, le fiammelle delle candele all’interno delle lanterne che costeggiavano la scalinata di pietra si accesero, gettando deboli bagliori tremuli sulla facciata del sacello.

“Seguimi” gli ordinò, mentre recuperava la forma umana, e lo guidò all’interno della saletta principale: era impregnata dall’odore umido e opprimente di una stanza che non viene arieggiata e pulita da tempo, ma, per il resto, le pareti, gli arredi e l’altare sembravano essere stati risparmiati sia dall’Ōmukade, sia dal tempo, immutati da quando l’ultima sacerdotessa aveva officiato qualche rituale di preghiera al suo interno.

“Questo è il primo luogo che vediamo quando veniamo al mondo, nell’attimo in cui usciamo dall’uovo per prendere il posto dei draghi che hanno fatto ritorno all’oceano” gli spiegò la stupida lucertola, mentre sfiorava con gli artigli il bordo dell’altare, “Mi sembrava un posto adatto in cui morire.”

Lo guardò inginocchiarsi sulle assi impolverate del pavimento, piegare la testa di lato per scoprire il collo squamoso, ed invitarlo con un cenno di quegli occhi limpidi e implacabili, un cielo senza stelle sotto cui si era già smarrito innumerevoli notti: “Prenditi pure la mia testa, Kabu. Il bruco molesto è morto, il patto è infranto, quest’isola non ha più bisogno di un sovrano sboccato e buono a nulla come me.”

Aveva avuto paura soltanto una volta di sguainare la spada: era un bambino, il più giovane erede del clan, ed era il primo giorno in cui veniva ammesso al dojo, accolto dagli sguardi invidiosi e dai sussurri scettici di tutti gli altri apprendisti. Così piccolo e così gracile, come avrebbe fatto a reggere il peso di quella katana, il tesoro e il lignaggio dei suoi antenati? Infatti, l’aveva lasciata cadere mentre provava ad assumere la posizione di guardia, incapace di trattenerla nelle dite tremanti, contratte dall’angoscia.

Aveva lo stesso timore di essere respinto, di essere umiliato e gettato via come uno di quelle cianfrusaglie ormai logore della sua tana e, ancora una volta, il braccio aveva smesso di rispondere al comando della mente, aveva smesso di appartenere al suo corpo. Lanciò la spada sul pavimento, sentendo il metallo tintinnare e rotolare sul legno, prima di aggrapparsi al collo che non aveva più il coraggio di trafiggere: “Chiudi quella bocca, stupida lucertola, come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere?”

Desiderava soltanto naufragare contro le sue labbra impregnate di oolong e salsedine, accarezzare le squame del suo volto come se fossero l’ultimo appiglio prima di precipitare nel baratro, dissolversi in quel contatto struggente, prima che diventasse dolorosa mancanza; invece, si impose la distanza, il distacco ritroso di un guerriero costretto ad ammettere la sconfitta: “Sei soddisfatto, Kibana? Hai preso un vecchio testardo, devoto soltanto alla propria spada e al proprio orgoglio, e l’hai fatto innamorare di una stupida, capricciosa lucertola, la divinità improbabile di un’isola che non dovrebbe neanche esistere. E adesso che l’ho detto, che mi hai sentito ammetterlo ad alta voce, sei libero di ridermi in faccia e dimenticarmi, come fai con tutto quello su cui posi gli artigli.”

“Penso che questa sia la dichiarazione d’amore più patetica che io abbia mai sentito, e ho qualche secolo di esperienza e almeno un centinaio di amanti più di te, Kabu”: Kibana ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi, mentre premeva la fronte contro la sua, con un colpetto affettuoso, “Sei libero di non crederci, ovviamente, visto che da questa boccaccia escono sempre un mucchio di inutili vanterie e battutine di dubbio gusto, ma io mi sono innamorato subito di te, nell’istante in cui hai cercato di uccidermi sulla spiaggia. Nessuno aveva mai osato mancarmi di rispetto in quel modo, è stato… folgorante. Ti avrei steso sulla sabbia e scopato fino a farti implorare pietà, ma credo che a Carotino sarebbe venuto un colpo secco, e Dolcezza mi avrebbe evirato sul posto con quel suo dannato coltellino da pescatrice. E tu mi avresti detestato per sempre, vecchio, e queste squame non sono ancora abbastanza dure da poter sopportare una cosa del genere.”

“Guarda che ti detesto ancora come il primo giorno, stupida lucertola” si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio bonario, che Kibana inchiodò sulle sue labbra aperte: “Sei proprio un miserabile bugiardo, vecchio.”

Lasciò che i suoi artigli teneri e impazienti gli strappassero via i semi sterili del rimpianto insieme ai vestiti, gli permise di esplorare sulla punta della lingua ogni cicatrice che marchiava la pelle, come tracce sulla mappa di un mondo ignoto, sussurrò il suo nome nella preghiera dei loro corpi avvinti, dopo essersi persi e ritrovati sotto un cielo di stelle straniere che aveva imparato a riconoscere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui cominciano le (dolenti) note:
> 
> (*) L’Hanafuda è un gioco di carte tradizionale giapponese, con regole che ricordano vagamente la nostra scopa – io sono negatissima a giocare a carte, quindi prendete la spiegazione che segue con il beneficio d’inventario-. A grandi linee, la carta del Demone è una sorta di Jolly, le carte con immagini (Carte Potenti) della mano di Poplar sono gli Assi e le carte Nastri di Kabu sono all’incirca l’equivalente di Ori/Primiera.
> 
> (***) I Niō sono gli imponenti guardiani di pietra che sorvegliano i lati delle porte d’ingresso nei templi buddhisti.
> 
> Altre annotazioni in ordine sparso: la saliva umana è davvero il punto debole degli Ōmukade, per la descrizione dei quali mi sono ispirata, come scritto nelle note introduttive, a Centiskorch, il quale è a sua volta ispirato alle raffigurazioni antiche degli Ōmukade, in un meraviglioso loop.
> 
> La biologia ed etologia dei draghi, le loro caratteristiche in forma draconica e altro sono invece frutto della mia inventiva, ispirata comunque dall’osservazione delle loro rappresentazioni nelle stampe giapponesi, soprattutto per Kibana.

**Author's Note:**

> Qui cominciano le (dolenti) note:  
> (*) _Kaigara Bushi_ , canzone tradizionale dei pescatori giapponesi. Per quanto abbia cercato- e cercare documenti è il mio lavoro-, non sono riuscita a trovare il testo completo, ad eccezione della strofa qui riportata, che si può tradurre con _“Quale destino mi ha spinto a remare su una barca per cercare molluschi?”_
> 
> (**) La filastrocca _Kagome Kagome_ , collegata a un gioco simile alla nostra Mosca Cieca, ha un testo abbastanza discusso, di cui riporto una delle varie traduzioni disponibili: _“Kagome Kagome, l’uccello è nella gabbia (cesta)/ Quando, oh, quando verrà fuori?/ Nella notte dell’alba/ La gru e la tartaruga scivolano/ Chi c’è davanti alla schiena?”_
> 
> Maggiori informazioni su diversi yōkai citati nel testo, quali sirene, hidama, ubume, kappa e zasshiki-warashi, sono disponibili su questo sito, molto ben curato: [Yokai.com](http://yokai.com/)
> 
> Come ispirazione per la descrizione del santuario- visto che faccio schifo a descrivere edifici inventati-, mi sono basata sul tempio di Itsukushima, conosciuto per le sue terrazze sul mare e per il torii che sorge in mezzo alle onde.


End file.
